Finding You
by VVR4ITH
Summary: [INCOMPLETE - CHAPTER 10 UP] When Davis fails to break T.K. and Kari apart, can he still find his true love? Davis-Yolei pairing.
1. The Not so Original Sin

_A note to all who read this:_

_Hi and thanks for looking into my fic. This is my first and I actually am pretty impressed with myself. I hope you are too. Anyway, this story takes place mostly in Davis's POV (possibly also have others included). That's all the info I'm giving you. The rest, you'll have to read. On with the show now!_

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

**

* * *

**

**Finding You**

_Chapter 1 – The Not so Original Sin_

I can't believe this. What an ass I made of my self yesterday. Hi. For those of you who don't know me yet, my name's Davis Motomiya, the World's Biggest Jackass as of today. More like yesterday afternoon. But what does it matter? Why should anyone (except my family and my Digimon partner, Veemon) care? My love life is dead, so is my heart; my poor and shattered heart.

Here's where my story begins. When I was chosen as a child destined to save two worlds, I was ecstatic. One reason was that I would join the ranks of my idol Tai Kamiya, leader of the eight original Digidestined and great soccer player. Then the other reason was Kari Kamiya, sister to Tai, also one of the original DD, the Child of Light, and most importantly, the one who ran away with my heart.

Ha! Did I just say that? No surprise there I hope. Everyone at my school knew I had the biggest crush on her since the first time we met. And everyone that knew that fact knew something a little more too go with that – there was no hope in the two of us coming together. Reason? T.K. Takashi, another of the original DD, Child of Hope, and my rival. But worst of all, Kari's eye catcher. I always thought of him like that. And every single time I'd get a chance to better him at anything, it'd always backfire.

And for this, everyone laughed at and ridiculed me. And you know what? I think I deserved it. Every single eye roll shot at me, every joke made of me, every time Kari mentally slapped me silly in the face; yes, I deserve it all. So what'd I do wrong? That's where the base of this thickening plot begins.

Plot - that one word that's ruined my reputation thus far: a plot to break T.K. and Kari's friendship for good and to get her to like me after. O sure, it's not like I've tried to do this before. God knows how many times I've tried, and how many times I've failed. But that was child's play. This was the big one, the mother load of all plans. If you're wondering what the plan was, here it is in short detail: get another girl to seduce T.K., get them to fall in love, have Kari witness this, and lastly comfort her when she comes crying to someone (besides her family). It worked, for a time being anyway.

But wait! Even _this_ plan, just like all the others, once again backfired on me. How? Well, someone found out, namely, Kari herself. She found me with T.K.'s 'distraction' (as I liked to mentally nickname her) behind our school after the day had ended, evilly conniving our next move. I'll admit, this girl was a hottie, much better than Kari's physical features in that sense. But this girl was a pure slut, which kept most of the guys (including me) in school away from her. So why did I pick her? Just like me to Kari, so was she to T.K. She was the fly that buzzed around him, trying to get his attention but actually annoying him. A quick slap from Kari's hand to my face surprised us. And what came next was not pretty at all. After driving the 'distraction' away, threatening to "deal with her later", she pulled me at the ear right to the front of our school so that everyone boarding the buses to go home could hear the venom she would spit at me. I begged her not to break me in front of all my classmates, friends, and worst of all, the other DD. But my pleas were met with more slaps to the face.

And after all was said and done, with her running home in tears and fury spelled out across her face, I looked around - looked to see the damage that was done. People began pointing fingers at me, calling me a 'bastard', saying things like 'How could you?' and 'Why?'. And what did I do? Look down at the ground and take it all. I knew what I had done. It was wrong and immoral. I'd go through so many lengths just to make Kari say sincere, loving words to me; but never in my life did I think I'd go this far. So far to hurt my friends; wait, what am I saying? I don't think I'll have any by the time the weekend is over. A few seconds after Kari left, Yolei, Cody, and T.K. approached me, ready to spit the same venom as Kari had done.

"You son-of-a-bitch."

This was accompanied with frowns and ugly stares from Yolei and Cody before the three of them left me.

"And don't even come within 10 feet of us or I'll kick your ass, you understand?" T.K. quickly but forcefully said turning around to put more salt in my wounds.

I took to the park after this, thinking about what I had just done. Three hours later, I came home and told my family about it. I broke down and cried, telling them that I was sorry with all my heart and promised to make up for what I had done. Both my parents scolded me and made me explain why I had done it. But then again, they were pleased that I saw the errors of my ways in such short time. And my sister? Just sat there shooting the same looks Yolei and Cody had given me, saying nothing but "You'd better patch things up soon." after my sermon from my parents was through.

That night, I locked myself in my room. It was late when my talk with my family was done and they had already had dinner. I wasn't in the mood for food anyway. I guessed that by then the rest of the DD gang's already heard about what I did - all except Ken since he was a long way's from our town. I decided to call him up and get his thoughts on what I should do next. He was more forgiving of what I had done and helped me figure out a good way to make it up to Kari and T.K.

"You just have to have faith that your friends will stick by you, no matter what you've done." he told me. "Just like me, Davis.".

That was all I needed to hear. My friend, my best friend in fact. He was right. Being the Digimon Emperor and trying to kill us every chance he would get was bound to cause much hatred between him and the rest of us DDs. But even though, I was the first one to welcome him into our group and stuck with him 'til he finally opened up to us. That was something that I needed right then and there. I bade him good night and hit the bed, his words still lingering in my mind.

**

* * *

**

**Finally! Chapter 1 done! R&R and no flames please (that comes later).**


	2. Patching Things Up

_A note to all who read this:_

_Hi and thanks for coming back! I hope the story line isn't boring any of you. Actually, you guys wouldn't be reading this if it was not interesting would you now? I have at least one person waiting on the next chapter so that's why I'm continuing this story. The following are replies to the reviews from the last chapter:_

_Davyfan#1 ) – Thanks for staying with me for the next chapter._

_ssjdaisuke – "It ain't over till that fat lady sings!" There is a reason why I wrote Davis a little out of character. Just be patient._

_Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady – Well if you ever get around to reading this, I have a question: were you asking me a question or expressing an idea? If it's a question, then here's my answer: ME (obviously, lol)! If it's an idea, then here's the answer for that: this is why I come here to this site. I wanted to see other people find different meanings to the characters on the show. Not only that, but I also want to express my own ideas. Even though, I still appreciate the fact you took time to R&R._

_Enough talk, on with the story!_

_ r2k121 _

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

* * *

**Finding You**

_Chapter 2 – Patching Things Up_

I tried calling Kari first thing in the morning today to see if I could meet her somewhere and give my sincerest apologies. Tai picked up.

"My sister is not in the mood to talk to you, Davis." SLAM.

They must have caller ID (or psychic powers). I decided that I should have some fresh air so I pulled on my sneakers, got an apple from the kitchen counter, and made my way to the front door, the destinations limitless.

I decided to go to the park and find the spot where I had stayed for a bit yesterday. Making my way to the bench in front of the pond in the far left corner of the park, I made sure that I'm was fairly out of sight of the people passing by (I'm still not comfortable with meeting the public eye to eye). Facing the pond, watching some ducks swim around, I begin to think of what people at school are saying about me right now (good think that it was the last day of school yesterday and I wouldn't have to face anyone yet).

It's already noon right now. I realize that another three hours have gone into deep thought. But I don't care. And then I hear people laughing in the distance. I wish that was me with my friends right now. I ignored it, but then again, they sound so familiar. No, it can't be.

I know they're behind me now; their laughing has ceased. Cold chills run down my back. I'm afraid to face them; it's Cody, Yolei, T.K., and Kari. Then I remember that today was the day that the DD's would be having a picnic here in the park. I shake off that thought and come back to reality. I wish I could join them but no, I know that I'm not wanted around for a long time. I get up to leave, not wanting to see them face-to-face. I try to walk past them quickly, looking down at the ground.

"Hey guys." is all I mutter to them.

I know that they're all burning stares into the back of my head. I walk a little faster, but I hear someone running towards me. The steps behind me slow and a female hand is on my shoulder. I want to turn around and face that person, but I'm scared.

"You want me to walk with you so we could talk?" says the person.

"As long as it's not here, Yolei".

We take a slow stroll around halfway around the park, away from the other DD's supposedly waiting for us. I get off the path and find a tree to sit down next to and lean against. Yolei follows in the same manner, her arms hugging her knees. I know it's time for interrogations.

"So why'd you do it?" she asks.

I looked down at the ground, thinking carefully of how to phrase my answer.

"Simply put Yolei, I was jealous, a little too much though. I shouldn't have been like that in the first place. T.K. always did have the upper hand in most things against me."

"I see." she replies.

I continue. "But that's not all I was jealous of. What T.K. and Kari have can never be broken (not even in death I think to myself). I wished to God that I could have that kind bond to share with a girl too. But not a single girl that I've laid eyes on took me seriously though. And after what I did, yeah right."

I am crying now. I try to turn my face from Yolei, but she just gets up and sits on the other side of me.

"Davis, I still don't like what you did. Then again, I'm not one to hold grudges against people for their mistakes."

At hearing that, I turned to her, not ashamed of my face flushed with tears.

"So you don't hate me?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "No, Davis. Never, since I've met you, have I hated for anything. You may have been a little childish sometimes, but aren't we all? And besides, that's what makes you, well, _you_. You're one of a kind Davis, no other person like you in this world. So what if some girls don't like you. There are plenty of other fish in the sea ya know."

She had no idea how great I felt at hearing just that.

"I know that, but I've been turned down and rejected so many times."

"Give it time Davis, just time."

We sit like that in silence for a minute or two.

"Do you think that I should go apologize to Kari now or later?" I finally ask.

"It's up to you, Davis. But if I were you, I'd do it sometime soon."

She gets up and stretches. "So, are you coming?"

"I didn't bring anything with me. I forgot about the picnic today. Sorry, but I think I'll sit this one out."

"Is that the only reason why you're not coming?" she asks knowingly.

"No." I didn't have to finish the sentence to get the message across.

"You know, now would really be a good time to say 'sorry' to her in front of the group."

"Do they know?"

"Unfortunately, yes they do know. It started from Tai and Matt. Figure out the rest."

"Damn."

"Just come, Davis. And forget about the food. I brought lots of great stuff with me."

"I don't know. Tai will probably be at my throat the first chance he gets."

"Don't forget Matt," she says with a little smile.

"Don't remind me." I smile back.

We walk back to the big oak tree where Tai has all the DD meetings. I hesitate when I see all of them there (except Mimi, who's in America, and Ken who's normally late).

"Just go Davis."

"I can't."

"Don't worry. I'll be there backing you up."

"As will I, Davis."

We wheel around and see Ken standing behind us, a bag of food in one hand, and a soccer ball in the other.

"Thanks, Ken"

The three of us walk towards the group, me hiding behind Ken a bit.

"Hey guys!" he cheerfully says.

"Hi Ken, Yolei, Davis." Tai looked at me with piercing eyes when saying my name.

"Take it easy, Tai." Matt comes up behind him.

"And why should I, might I ask?"

"'Cuz _I_ want at him first." he says taking a lunge at me.

"Stop it you two! Calm down!" Yolei steps in between Matt and me.

"Don't protect him, Yolei. That bastard deserves what's coming to him."

That sent chills around my body. I look around Matt and Tai to see T.K. and Kari looking at us now.

"This 'bastard' as you call him is still your friend mind you. I thought that's what your crest means."

Matt backs off slowly, his blood still boiling. Yolei saved me from one beating, now about the other.

"You're lucky she's right, Davis." Matt says staring me down.

"O yeah? Well no friend of mind would dare hurt my little sister." Tai says trying to break through my wall of Ken and Yolei.

"Stop it, Tai!" Sora comes up to him and grabs his arm, but he fights off her grasp.

"Let him at me guys."

Ken and Yolei turn around and look at me like I'm crazy.

"He'll kill you though, Davis." Yolei says checking to see if I was in the right state of mind or not.

"Just let him come. If he kills me then so be it."

They both reluctantly let Tai come through. I ready myself for a beating.

"Take this!" Tai says throwing a punch to my stomach.

I flinch a bit, but it seems that those Karate and Judo lessons I have been secretly taking are paying off. I get up and look him right in the eye.

"Want some more?" he says now eying a shot at my jaw.

I hold my hands up at him. "Listen Tai, I know you're pretty pissed at me for what I did, but physically fighting over this won't benefit any of us, especially you."

"Are you calling me a wuss?"

"Have it your way then. But be warned, I will protect myself starting now."

"Shut up and put them up." Tai said putting up his fake boxing form.

"Fine then."

Tai then lunged at me with his right fist, all his anger put into that one punch. He should've known better. I took one step to the left, caught him on the back, and kneed him in the stomach. He moaned in pain as he kneels on the ground to catch his breath.

"O crap; Tai are you okay?" I asked quite amazed at my reactions.

His answer was an attempt to tackle me. Big mistake. I wait for him to get within a body length of me and then my training kicks in. Grabbing his right arm with my right hand, I threw my right hip into his stomach and tossed him over my shoulder using his own momentum – a one-handed Judo throw. Now, had he been standing still, the impact would've been much less. I had actually thrown him a good five feet from where I stood (good thing we were on grass). Sora ran over to Tai who lie motionless on his back.

"Tai! Tai! Speak to me!" cried Sora.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell have I done?" I say running over to Tai.

Everyone was now gathered around him.

"Damn, Davis! Where the hell did you learn that from?" asked Ken quite amazed and impressed.

"Yeah, you kicked his ass, man." Matt included.

"Hey, I'm _not_ happy about what I did here guys. We all would've been better off if I'd just been a punching bag."

Tai was beginning to stir a bit now.

"Tai? Tai? Can you hear me?" I say.

"Ugh..." is the response I get.

"Listen Tai, I'm really sorry I did that."

"Well, I guess I did deserve that. And you _did_ warn me so it's all good."

"So what hurts?" asked Kari.

"Well besides my pride, I think I need a chiropractor for my back."

"Can you sit up?" said Sora.

"Give me a minute or two - and some air for that matter." he said seeing everyone too bunched around him. "Actually guys, not to be rude or anything but I'd like a few words with Davis alone please."

"Don't turn those words into fists or I'll have to be bringing out my first aid kit for you" said Joe jokingly.

"Nah, I've learned my lesson." he said trying to get up with my support.

Tai and I walked a good length from the DD's and took a seat on a bench in front of the playground. We said nothing first until he broke the silence.

"So how did it feel?" he asked.

"How did what feel; hurting good friends or kicking your ass?"

"Actually, I'm still your friend you know." he said with a smile.

"You mean after embarrassing you back there? Gee, I thought you'd hate me after that."

"I know but you're still a good person no matter what. So back to my question; how did it feel?"

"To be quite honest with you Tai, I really didn't like the idea at first."

"So why'd you try?"

"Well, I guess my crush turned into an obsession. I really wanted to do anything to get your sister's affection. But after thinking about it, I just hate myself."

"Believe it or not, I know what you're feeling. We all do a lot of stupid things in life, Davis. It's just how you recover from them that makes you better."

"Now whose quote was that?"

"Mine, actually." said Tai with a smile.

"No kidding, eh? Cool."

"I know, right. It was probably the philosophy class I managed to stay awake through sometimes."

"Well, thanks for the words man."

"Any time. Now it's time to say sorry to Kari and T.K." he said getting up.

"I know. Just don't try to kill me this time."

"I won't."

We walked quickly back to the oak tree and found the others chowing down on sandwiches, chips, and soda.

"Hey! Save some for us!"

"Don't worry, Tai. There's enough food here to feed a hundred people." said Yolei.

Tai went over to grab a sandwich while I went looking for T.K. I found him by himself on a bench, eating some chips.

"Hey."

He turned around.

"Hey yourself."

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Well, duh."

"Can I sit down?"

"Fine. We need to do some talking anyway."

"You read my mind."

I took a seat next to T.K. He offered me some of his chips, which I gladly accepted (as I had nothing to eat except that apple).

"Listen, man. I'm really sorry about what I did."

"It's okay. Actually, I have to partially thank you for doing that."

"What?"

"It's given me some time to think what kind of relationship I want to have with Kari."

"Well, don't take too long now. Some ass like me might grab her before you do."

"Don't worry about that now," he said looking over his shoulder. "Worry about your apology to Kari when she gets here."

I looked to where his eyes went and saw Kari coming slowly to us.

"I'll leave you guys alone now."

"Thanks."

T.K. got up and took his food while Kari took his spot. I didn't want to look her in the eye so I just turned to look at the kids playing soccer.

"Um, Kari?"

"What?"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry for what I did."

"I don't know what made you do that, but I forgive you."

"That simple?"

"Yeah, that simple."

"I expected a little more yelling and smacks to the face than that. Not just that, I figured that this would've lasted longer too."

"Well, you still want me to smack you?"

"No!"

"I've done what I had to do to you yesterday."

I looked at her and met her eyes, without having to feel embarrassed any more.

"Well, at least this fiasco won't last all summer."

She laughed. "I do have one question though."

"Go ahead."

"Where _did_ you learn how to defend yourself like that?"

"Well it all started when..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Chapter 3 will be up in about two days (or less depending on what mood I'm in). R&R and no flames please.**


	3. A Twist of Events

_A note to all who read this:_

_Hi and thanks for coming back! I don't exactly know when this fic will end but I do know that it won't be for a few more chapters. Just keep following along! The following are replies to the reviews newly placed:_

_Davyfan#1 – Thanks again for the R&R!_

_ssjdaisuke – Hmm...you're a tough one aren't you? Well, no hard feelings for that. A little criticism right now would not hurt at all._

_Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady – Don't like? Then why read? I really have no problem with that._

_Anthony – Thanks for the compliment!_

_Enough talk, on with the story!_

_ r2k121 _

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

* * *

**Finding You**

_Chapter 3 – A Twist of Events_

One week gone by and still nothing exciting has happened (scratch the Kari and T.K. thing but that's about it). It's summer vacation, and I'm bored; God I'm bored. ACK!!! I need something good to do! My mind is just going to burst if I don't get some adventure and excitement back into my veins.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"I got it!" said June running past my room.

"DAVIS!!! It's for you!!!"

Damn; I'm too lazy to get up.

"Who is it?"

"Your friend Yolei!"

"Coming."

I pick up the receiver in the kitchen and shoo June away.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Davis! What's up?"

"The usual; playing games, listening to music, reading my soccer magazine."

"Sounds boring."

I roll my eyes. "Heh; so what's the news?"

"I called to tell you that there's going to be a DD meeting in the park at around 3:00 in the afternoon today."

"Tai called it?"

"Sora actually."

"That's new."

"Yeah; just come okay?"

"Okay. See you there."

I hung up then looked at the time on the microwave. Damnit; its only 10:00 A.M. O well. How to kill time now...

_10 minutes later..._

I decided on practicing for the next soccer season, so I called Ken to see if he had anything to do.

"You coming to the meeting, Ken?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course. Listen, are you busy today?"

"Hmm...just a few errands to run for my mom but I'm free most of the day."

"How 'bout coming over here early and brushing up on soccer skills."

"Uh...yeah sure."

"Great! I'll call the Tai and see if he's interested also."

"Okay. See you there in an hour."

I hung up and got my soccer ball, a water bottle, and my cell phone (and my Digivice, of course). I told June where I'd be in case Mom went looking for me and made my way out the door. Coming down the elevator and out the apartment complex door, I made my way to the Kamiya residence and found Tai locking the front door of his place.

"Ah...just in time too."

"Yeah...you ready?"

"Let's go!" he said stepping in front of me towards the elevator.

"So where's your sister."

"I think she went over to Sora's flower store to help her out a bit."

"I see...question."

"Shoot."

"What's so important that Sora had to call a meeting to tell us all?"

"I dunno...she just called in the morning, yes waking me up, and just told me she had something important to announce."

"Better not be anything bad."

"I hope not."

We made our way to the park after and found Ken already there.

"What took you guys so long?"

I looked at my watch.

"Well why are you here so early?" It was only 10:45.

"My mom gave me a break and said to just go out and have some fun."

"So...are you ready to finally have that fun?" I said tossing my soccer ball at him.

"Yeah!"

The three of us walked onto the field and started kicking the ball around. That soon evolved into a game of Keep-Away from Tai. Time just seemed to fly because before we knew it, the time on my watch flashed 1:00. Not only that, but our stomachs went berserk...

"That was some workout there..." said Tai lying down on the bleacher seat.

"Yep...and I think I'm running on low." I chimed in rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm really..."

"Hungry!" the three of us said in unison.

"Anyone got any money?"

"Sorry Tai; I didn't bring a wallet. How 'bout you, Ken?"

"Same here..."

We all groaned in disgust.

"Then again, we could always..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Davis?" said Tai.

"Knowing the two of you guys? I'd swear you were almost brothers." Ken said.

Tai then got up and retrieved his backpack from under the bleacher seats. "Let's go then."

"But don't you think it would be rude to..."

"Nonsense, Ken."

"But Davis, she had to work just to pay off that bill she had when she brought food to the Digital World."

"True, but trying never hurt."

"HEY! You guys coming or am I gonna take down the whole store myself?"

We made our way to Yolei's parent's convenient store just a few blocks down the street. Yes, I know it's really bad of us, but I can't run on an empty stomach.

Opening the door, Ken found his way to the cash register to say 'hi' to Yolei first, while Tai and I ran off to find something to fill our stomachs. We didn't take long to find what we wanted and soon came to the register holding what could've been a month's supply of mineral water, soda, chips, sandwiches, and (my favorite...actually I'll eat anything sweet) chocolate-covered rice balls.

Yolei looked at us in amazement. Ken also gave us the same look and went off to get his own food.

"Either of you need a few extra hands to hold that stuff?" Yolei said eying the baskets with the food we gathered. 

"Nah...with where all of this is going? I don't think that'd be necessary." said Tai unwrapping a sandwich.

"...Uh...what he said." stuffing my mouth with chips.

"Eww...no manners whatsoever." Yolei said obviously disgusted with the two of us.

I finished taking a huge gulp of my soda and turned to her.

"You're not bad yourself when it comes to...cake and ice cream." I said putting emphasis on the last three words. Wait, that's four. Whatever...

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm addicted to sweets. Wait I have a question: do any of you have money to pay for all this?"

I looked at Tai, who looked back at me. Then we turned to see Ken coming up with a sandwich and soda. Poor Ken...

"I'm waiting..." said Yolei tapping her foot.

"Uh...Ken, care to answer?"

"Answer what?"

"Do ANY of you have money to pay for this?" she asked now quite annoyed.

Ken turned to us for an answer but we just continued eating like nothing happened.

"You DON'T right?"

"No..." said Ken flatly.

"Ugh...you guys are impossible. Just make sure you have all the wrappers from the food so I can tally up the costs."

"Thanks, Yolei." Ken said with a smile.

"Yeah, thank 'ou." Tai and I said eating some chocolate-covered rice balls.

We hung out there until about 20 minutes to 3:00.

"My watch says that we should leave right about now." I said realizing the time.

Tai looked up at the clock that was hanging behind the counter.

"Yep...let's go then."

After telling another employee to keep an eye on the store, the four of us headed back to the park.

"So what's this meeting about, Tai?" Yolei asked.

Tai just shrugged. "I don't know. All I know was that she said to get everyone together."

"Right..." Yolei said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's true!"

We arrived at the park in no time and found the rest of the DD's waiting for us. Sora was whispering something to Kari, which made her eyes go wide. Then both of them started laughing, most probably at Tai and me again. Must've been another stupid joke about us being brothers. Matt was busy with fiddling with something silvery...wait that looks like his old harmonica! Hmm, I thought he gave it up for good. Izzy, as usual, was typing furiously away at his laptop while Joe was studying some medical terms from a textbook (once again, as usual). The only one who seemed to be taking it easy was Cody; he was on the swings, slowly pushing himself back and forth while watching the others. I wonder what he's thinking of...

"Hey, Guys!" said Sora as we approached.

"Okay, Sora, spill it! What's this meeting all about?" Yolei asked her quite ecstatically.

Tai chimed in, "Yeah, I mean, why bring all of us here?"

We all were now gathered around Sora, waiting for what she had to say.

"Okay, here's what happened: see, I got a call from Mimi yesterday..."

FLASHBACK _(Author's Note: I know some of you hate these so please bear with me.)_

"Hello?"

"Sora?"

"MIMI!!! Mimi, is that really you?"

"Yes, silly! How have you been?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Well, I asked you first."

"Well, I've been great! You're turn."

"Same here. Listen Sora, I've got a small proposal for you."

"What is it?"

"Okay, my dad made it to V.I.P. status in his job, and he managed to pull a few strings together and now, he told me to ask you guys if you all would like to spend three weeks in Hawaii with us!"

"REALLY? That sounds cool!"

"I know, doesn't it? It gives me a chance to catch up with what's been happening over there talking to you face-to-face instead of on the phone. So what do you say?"

"I'd be thrilled to have a vacation there. But like you said, I have to ask the others first."

"Right. Just call me back on my cell phone when you get a chance tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mimi."

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what I'm here to ask you guys..." Sora said smiling. "But before any of you say 'yes' or 'no', I just wanted to say that the flight is in about a week, which would set the date at June 21st. So who's coming?"

"I'm there! I wanna see Mimi again!" Yolei said jumping up and down.

"Great! How about you, Tai?" said Sora.

"Heck yeah! I've always wanted to go see America!"

"Me too!" I said.

"Same here!" said Izzy.

"How about you, Cody?" Sora said turning to him.

"Well, I say yes, but I have to check with my mom first."

"That's okay; and what about you Ken?"

"Gee...I don't know, Sora. I'll get back to you tonight."

"Don't wait too long, Ken. And last but, but not least..." said Sora turning to Joe.

"Well...I've gotta study for this coming school year because we have this really big, important test..."

"JOE!!!" we all said in unison.

"Joe, this is Mimi asking us personally to come spend some time with her. Can't you just forget about schoolwork for a while and take a break? Besides, Mimi wants ALL of us to be there...especially you." Sora said pointing a finger at Joe. He turned bright red when he heard this.

"Me? Cool..." Joe said now in his own little daydream. "Fine I'll be there. But if I fail that test..."

"JOE!!!" we all said again.

"I'm just kidding you guys! Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! I have no idea of when Chapter 4 will be up, but I'm thinking of it right now. R&R and no flames please.**


	4. Time to Fly!

_A note to all who read this:_

_WOW!!! It's been one heck of a long time since I've been back here on FF. With college applications done and senior year being a breeze, I've found too much free time I'm on my hands and decided to restart with on this story. It's been two years since I've written the last chapter and I'm still trying hard to remember where I was going with this so bear with me._

_Enough talk, on with the story!_

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

* * *

**Finding You**

_Chapter 4 – Time to Fly!_

WOOHOO!!! Only one more night separates us from Hawaii. Also, everyone managed to get a 'yes' answer from their parents so that's another big plus. Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna go see America before Jun does! I know it's not exactly the real American soil, but hey, I'm not complaining here. I woke up early this morning to go pack my bags. I know, I know...it was REALLY early to get packed already, but I wanted to do it before the sleepover at Joe's place. Yes that's correct...JOE! The lucky guy had the whole apartment to himself since his parents left on a business trip to England a few days ago. And his brothers? Well, they moved out since they went to colleges far away from home (still in Japan but pretty far off). Anyway, all of us decided that we should all be together so we could actually catch the shuttle going to the airport tomorrow. And since Joe's quite an early riser, the odds of that happening are pretty good. He didn't like the idea (of us breaking anything in the house) but we managed to change his mind somehow.

Right now; the 11 of us are gathered around the TV. None of us were really watching, as we were all too busy thinking of what Hawaii would be like.

"Wow, I can't wait to go." said Tai.

"Yeah, know whatcha mean." Matt replied daydreaming of the place.

"A tropical paradise...that's what I hear it's supposed to be."

"It actually is, Yolei." Kari replied.

"Yeah; I hear the beaches are great." said Ken

"And the food down there is not bad." I chimed in.

"Hey you guys, I think we should start making tracks for the beds right now." Joe said looking at the time on his watch.

"I agree...we do have quite a long day ahead of us tomorrow." said Cody.

"According to the itinerary, we leave tomorrow at about 10:00 A.M." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but we have to be there a little bit earlier so that we could pass the baggage inspections and that other crazy security stuff without worrying." Sora said.

I stood up now. "Not without a shower though..."

"Not if I beat you to it first, Davis" Tai said.

That was it. I raced to my large suitcase to get my bathing essentials and made a mad dash for the bathroom. It was too late though. The door closed on me as I was making my way to it. Damnit! O well. I might as well get my sleeping bag ready in the living room while waiting.

_15 minutes later..._

What the hell is taking Tai so long? I'd expect this from a girl but not from Tai. Urg...I made my way to the bathroom door and, without thinking, opened it up.

"Tai, what's the matter with..."

I tried to look away but...the temptation was too much. I gawked at the naked female (I think it was female) figure behind the fairly clear shower curtain. I could've sworn my mouth hit the floor. Then the curtain opened up. O crap...

"DAVIS!!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I thought you were Tai and I just wanted to..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" as the last thing I saw closing the door was a shampoo bottle being hurled at my head.

"Davis? What happened?" asked Tai who ran in from Joe's room.

"I...I...sssaaw..." I couldn't help but stutter.

"SPIT IT OUT MAN! What happened?"

"Yeah, like did you break something?" said Joe who came out of his room.

I backed up against the nearest wall, still speechless. Then the bathroom door opened.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PERVERT?"

O crap...again.

"Take it easy now, Yolei!" said Tai holding her back. "What happened?"

"I caught this Peeping Tom in action, that's what!"

I looked down at the floor as I answered.

"Listen, I was wondering what was taking Tai so long in the shower, so I opened the door to ask him."

"YOU LIAR!" screamed Yolei. "Then why were you still there if you knew I was in there?"

"That's the thing...I DIDN'T know. And it's not my fault that the door was unlocked."

"Are you blaming me now? You could've opened the door a little bit and asked without coming in the whole way!"

"Fine, It was my fault, okay? I'm sorry, Yolei. Are you happy now?"

She just growled at me and stormed back to the room that she, Kari, and Sora were sleeping in.

"Just stay away from me, you hear?" BANG went the door.

"Davis, honestly...what did you do?" asked Joe.

"Like I said before, that's all."

"I don't know...but for some reason I believe you."

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Ken now.

"What'd you do this time, Davis?" questioned T.K.

I just clenched my fists and stormed into the bathroom, praying that a shower would cool me off.

_Later that night..._

I couldn't sleep at all. Yes that's right, I was thinking about what happened about an hour ago. Well, I shouldn't have just opened the door without knocking...hell, I shouldn't have opened the door at all. I ran that thought over, and over in my mind until...

"Hey Davis?"

"What, Ken?"

"What really happened?"

"T.K., Cody...you guys awake?" I really didn't want to get bothered by this again in the morning.

"I am." responded T.K.

"Yeah, me too." came Cody.

"Good...here's what happened..."

I told them what all the yelling and screaming was about in the shortest detail possible.

"That's it?" Ken asked surprised.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? You forget this is Yolei we're talking about here Ken."

"Well, it does seem somewhat irrational for Yolei to get all upset like that. She should've locked the door." T.K. said

"I agree, but what probably ticked her off was the fact that Davis was STILL there watching her. By the way, how long did you stay there, Davis?" asked Cody.

"Long enough to almost get decapitated by a bottle of shampoo."

"So tell us...did you like what you saw?" Ken said jokingly.

I couldn't help but smile. I'll admit, Yolei has one hell of a hot figure. I mean, it's not like Mimi's (she'd kick everyone's ass in a swimsuit competition for sure), but it is nice to look at.

"Shut up and go to sleep you guys. I'm out..."

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

Joe, as expected, was the first to rise. Tip-toeing past Izzy, Tai, and Matt who were sleeping on the floor in his room, he made his way to his glasses, which were on the desk near his computer. Putting them on, he looked at the digital clock in his room.

"Good, 5 A.M., right on the button..."

He then went to the bathroom, fixed himself, and then went to check on the other guys in the living room. He was met by snores.

"Should I, or should I not..." was the question that rang through his mind. "Yeah, maybe I should.

He made his way back to his room and turned on the lights. He then bent down to the sleeping trio and nudged them one by one.

"Where are you, Sora?" mumbled Tai.

"Stay away, Jun." Matt moaned.

"Must upgrade laptop..." Izzy said in between snores.

Joe tried to stifle his laughter. "Now I know what these three dream about."

"Hey, what's all this laughing about?" said a now awakened Tai.

"O nothing..." Joe said still giggling. "Just get up though."

"What time is it?"

"About 5:30."

"Goodnight, Joe." yawned Tai as he crashed back onto his pillow.

"O boy...good thing I was prepared for this though."

Joe went over to his desk and plucked the speakers from his computer. Opening up his carry-on pack (for the flight), he searched it's pockets for his CD player. He connected the speakers to it and turned it on full blast at their feet. Pushing 'play' he hurried outside and closed the door.

"3...2...1..."

BRANG came the first chord from an electric guitar. This was followed by a few yelps, the crashing of skulls, and an 'ow' coming from someone.

Joe snickered as opened the door and turned off the CD player. He stood triumphantly at the three bodies piled high in the middle of his room

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Tai?"

"Come here...we wanna have a little talk..." Tai said with evil eyes. Matt and Izzy picked themselves up and began to surround Joe.

"And just how did you expect me to wake the three of you up when you sleep like rocks?" Joe said putting his hands up.

"You could've killed someone, Joe!" said Izzy rubbing the top of his forehead.

"Not quite Izzy. You forget, I am trained in medical care and first aid."

"All right, that's it...GET HIM!!!" Matt said pointing at Joe.

The three made a simultaneous lunge at the blue-haired med wiz, but Joe made it to the open door and sprinted into the living room. He didn't get very far though...

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

Talk about a rude awakening! There I am sleeping peacefully until clumsy Joe decides to kick me in the gut! He's got some explaining to do...

"JOE! What the hell do you think you're..."

He tripped over my body and landed on top of Ken who was sleeping next to me. It didn't stop there though. Tai, Matt, and Izzy soon standing over poor Joe laughing.

"Haha...How's that for a taste of your own medicine!" Matt said laughing at his own wit. _(Author's Note: If you didn't get this, then why are you still reading?)_

"That wasn't funny, Matt!" Joe said slowly getting up.

"And you think that prank you pulled was?" Izzy said also cracking up.

"He still deserves to get jumped you guys." Tai looked at Matt, who looked at Izzy, who looked at the now confused Ken.

"Okay, what the heck is..." But before Ken could finish...

"DOGPILE!!!" Tai screamed as he tackled Joe back to the floor. Izzy and Matt followed suit and also jumped on top of accumulating heap. I decided to join the fun for the hell of it and topped off the pile with my own weight. After a few seconds I heard Joe pleading and gasping for air.

"Get...off...me..." Joe said in between gasps.

"Will you do that again?" challenged Izzy.

"NO!!! Now get off!"

"Let him up, guys" Matt said.

We removed ourselves one by one and pulled Joe to his feet.

"Ugh...medic!"

We all turned to the source of the muffled request and found Ken on his stomach apparently flattened from our weight.

"Oops, sorry Ken! Didn't see you down there." Tai said kneeling down and turning Ken on his back.

"Tai...Tai?"

We all turned to see Kari, Sora, and Yolei standing in the opening of the girl's room.

"Tai, is someone hurt?" Kari asked with worried looks.

"No, not really." Matt said with a chuckle.

Sora turned her attention to Ken "O my God, what happened to him?"

T.K. finally woke up on the couch, oblivious to our early morning activity. "Hey guys, why are you all up so early and why does Ken look like he's been run over by a steam roller?"

We all looked at each other, looked at Ken, and then turned to see Cody in an upright position on the other side of the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, everyone!"

Surprisingly, no one responded to Cody's greeting; we all just looked at each other again.

"Um...is something wrong?" Cody asked.

I don't know who started it but all I knew was that I found myself laughing along with the others at the unusual scene.

Poor Cody was lost. "Did I miss something?"

_An hour later..._

"Sora!" Tai called from the living room.

"Yeah, Tai?"

"When is that shuttle van getting over here?" said Tai looking at the wall clock.

"It'll be here any minute now."

"Nice. Okay, is there any last minute things anyone would like to do before we leave?"

I looked up from TV. "I think we've done everything we need to, Tai. All we can do is wait now."

"Yeah, we've all said our goodbyes to our parents." Matt said

"Especially June..." Joe mumbled with a smile.

Kari came into the room holding a packet of tickets "And Sora and I have the itinerary with us all set up."

BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

"And from the sounds of that horn, it would be safe to assume that our ride is here." Izzy said looking out the window.

"What are we waiting for then? Everyone out the door!" Tai said picking up his bags.

I stood up from the couch and slung my backpack over my shoulder and picked up my single suitcase. I made a mad dash out the door and beat Tai to it.

"Davis, do a head count please." Tai said to me

"What for? We're going to know who's coming anyway"

"Davis, just look to see if anyone else needs help with their stuff. You have the least amount of bags to carry and you could give a hand to someone. Besides, that's your punishment for almost trampling over me."

"Arg...fine."

And I , Izzy, Ken, Joe, and Matt had one suitcase and a carry-on each (Izzy of course with that Pineapple laptop of his), T.K. was helping Kari out with her bags, and Sora already had her stuff brought down the elevator via Tai. Hehe...I knew he couldn't get away from carrying stuff that easily. He always turns soft when Sora's around. Anyway, Yolei was left and she had quite a few bags to carry.

"Yolei! That's three suitcases and carry-on!" Sora exclaimed pulling on Yolei's overstuffed luggage bags.

"Yeah, did you bring your whole house." Kari said laughing.

I approached Yolei and offered her some help.

"Go away you pervert! I don't need your help!" she snapped at me.

"Are you sure?"

"What wasn't clear, goggle-head? Now out of my way!"

She pushed past me with her two luggage bags and her carry-on. I was amused as she struggled to keep the door open while dragging that stuff with her. I leaned against the wall and watched until finally...

"Davis..."

I made my way to her, opened the door, and quickly shoved both luggage bags out the door. I smirked triumphantly as she stomped out. Joe came running down the corridor from the elevators to do a final inspection and lock the door.

"Yolei, do you need some help with that?" Joe said after coming out the door to the apartment after the check.

"Sure, Joe. This one is really killing me."

She glared daggers back at me, but I just turned around and rolled my eyes as I wheeled my luggage bag towards the elevators. Yes, that's right, I did something smart for once and brought luggage with wheels. O the laziness...

_At the airport..._

"ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT NUMBER 321: TOKYO, JAPAN TO HAWAII, UNITED STATES PLEASE REPORT TO TERMINAL 3D AT THIS MOMENT!!!"

"Hey, guys that's us!" I exclaimed standing up from my seat.

"Wait, where's Ken?" Tai said looking around.

"I think he went to the bathroom. I'll go get him."

"Go Davis, but hurry back as soon as possible or we'll be enjoying our pina coladas without you two."

I darted in the direction of the restrooms. Luckily, Ken was just coming out of there.

"Ken! They called our flight! Let's go!"

"What? Let's run then!"

We made out way back to the terminal booth and were in time for the final boarding passengers. We handed the attendant our tickets and made our way inside the plane.

"J...K...L...Ah, here's my seat" Ken said looking at his ticket to confirm his row.

"I'm right behind you buddy...uh-oh..."

Great, just what I needed. There was Yolei and Kari.

"Hey, Davis. Are you sitting with us?" Kari asked with a smile. Yolei looked up at me.

"O great...the pervert is here...Kari, switch seats please?"

Kari looked at me and I nodded my head; she understood. "Sure." They traded their seats so that Yolei had the window and Kari was in the middle. I took my seat next to Kari, buckled my belt, and put my headphones on waiting for the plane to take off.

* * *

**I hope that my two-year hiatus didn't break the continuity of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for the next!**


	5. The Tension Shifts

_A note to all who read this:_

_Okay, here's the next installment of what I hope to be a successful masterpiece. One thing though to reiterate is that I have taken on the 1st Person POV of Davis and occasionally switch to 3rd Person to get some of my sometimes confusing changes of scene across to the reader._

_Chapter 5, Guys! Enjoy!_

_r2k121 _

Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

* * *

**Finding You**_Chapter 5 – The Tension Shifts_

"Another pina colada, sir?" the waiter asked me.

"Naw, man, I'm good."

Wow! This is the life...the water and sky are both blue, the temperature is just right, and the girls, o the girls!

"Davis..."

I open my eyes and sit up from my recliner. Now where did that voice come from?

"Over here, Davis."

I look to my left and there she is: Kari. She's in a pink two-piece bikini, looking great as always. What? I can't have a crush on her still?

"Kari?"

"Davis, get up."

"What?"

"Get up, they're serving lunch."

I slowly awake to the sight of Kari's soft brown eyes. Damn, only a dream.

"Well good afternoon, sleepy-head."

"Hey, Kari."

"Here, Davis." She put my foldaway table down and pushed a food platter on it.

"I got something for you when the attendant came."

I took off the wrapping to find a chicken sandwich, two cookies, and some chips.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

I devoured the food quickly as I always do and gulped down the soda that came with the food. We had only chips and some fruit at Joe's for breakfast before we left, but that wasn't enough.

"Hey, Davis?" Tai peeked over the row where Ken, T.K., Cody, and Izzy were sitting in front of me.

"Yeah, Tai?" 

"Come here for a sec, please. I need to straighten something out between Matt and me and I need your testimony."

At that, I heard Sora mumble something about not needing another opinion. I unbuckled my seat belt and made my way over to them.

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

While Davis was gone, Yolei and Kari began to strike up a conversation beginning about none other than...well...Davis!

"Kari, you actually think he opened the door on me on accident?"

"I know he can get out of hand sometimes, but I'm positive he wouldn't do something like that on purpose."

"Well what about what he did to you and T.K.?"

"That's a completely different story and has really nothing to do with your situation right now."

Yolei sat back in her seat and sighed.

"I guess you're right. I did overact yesterday, but the thing that really ticked me off was that he was there, eyes wide open, gawking at me."

Kari smiled. "Name one guy who wouldn't want a free show like that?"

"None that I know of." said Yolei laughing

"Okay, okay...now..." Kari looked in the back row and found Joe sleeping with a picture frame in his hand. "...about Joe..."

"I know...he's got it bad for Mimi. It's so sweet."

They both turned back just to make sure Joe wasn't awake to hear that. A curious Yolei plucked the picture frame from Joe's hands.

"Yolei are you crazy? Put it back before he wakes up!"

"Don't worry, I just wanna look at it a sec."

Yolei held up the small picture frame. It was of the entire original DD group a few days after they defeated MaloMyotismon. Joe was standing next to Mimi, her arm around his waist waving to the camera.

"Aww...that's so sweet!"

"I know. I bet he can't wait to see her again." said Kari

"You got that right."

At the sound of that, Kari and Yolei both stiffened. They both turned back to see Joe wide-awake.

"Er...sorry Joe." Yolei said handing back the frame to him.

Joe looked at the picture and sighed. "It's okay. God I miss her."

"Tell me something, is that your only picture of her?" Kari asked.

"No, of course not. I have many since I first met her in the digital world. This is the most recent one."

"That was over a year ago!" exclaimed Yolei.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen her since. I email her and stuff to try and keep in touch."

"And does she respond?"

"Well yeah, but not as much as I wish she would. To be quite honest, when Sora said that Mimi was looking forward to seeing me again, I was too excited not to pass this opportunity up."

"And what about your grades at school?" Kari asked with a smile.

"Eh..."

"Well?"

"Forget them. Mimi is worth that B in Anatomy."

"You think a B is bad? You need a life." Yolei said laughing at him. Joe just smiled.

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

When it comes to music, Matt always has the edge over Tai. O well, that's a guy's pride for you. Anyway, what's Joe, Kari, and Yolei up to. I made my way back to my seat.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

"None of your beeswax pervert!" Yolei snapped at me yet again.

"Yolei..." Kari said glaring at her.

Joe just chuckled and sat back in his chair. I shrugged and took my own seat. I made sure Yolei was looking the other way and took out a piece of paper and a ballpen and wrote a note to Kari and handed it to her.

"Still pissed at me?"

"Yep."

"O well."

I took out my latest soccer magazine from my backpack and picked up where I left off the night before. Wait, how long is this flight again? I turned to Kari and asked.

"How long do we have till we land?"

"About 12 hours." She said looking at her Digivice.

"Aww, man..."

_Six hours later..._

Man, this sucks. No, this REALLY sucks. There's absolutely nothing to do! The in-flight movie was bad, I've read my soccer magazine five times over, and the worse part is that I have no one to talk to. I mean, there's Kari and Yolei, but they're too busy giggling about some 'cute guy' in a magazine. Besides, Yolei is still mad at me. Why did I have to have this seat?

"Excuse me, Sir?"

YES!!! Dinner time. I looked up at the attendant.

"We have chicken, beef, and fish. Which one would you like to have?"

"Chicken please."

The attendant pulled out a platter from the cart and set it down on my foldaway table. Two minutes later, my platter is empty. Good chicken.

_Half an hour later..._

"Kari?"

"Yeah, Yolei?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh." Kari got up from her seat and Yolei stepped over her.

"Move, per..." Okay, now I'm pissed. This is just getting ridiculous.

"YOLEI, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream at her.

A few heads, especially the other DD's, begin to pop up from the rows of seats. Yolei looks around at them and turns a crimson red. I stand up from my seat and move into the aisle

"Go..." I say sternly to her. She puts her head in her hands and runs all the way back towards the restrooms. Great, now I made her cry.

"That wasn't necessary, Davis." Kari said frowning at me.

"O yeah? Well neither is calling me names." I pull my backpack from the overhead compartment and sling it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"Away..."

I decided to try and find another seat just to get away from this for a while. I made my way up the aisle towards the attendant's area when a hand grabbed me from one of the rows. It was Sora's.

"Davis, what happened?"

"Not right now. I'll tell you later." She let my arm go and I walk forward a bit when a pang of guilt runs through me. I walked back to Sora.

"Do me a favor please?"

"Okay."

"Just go make sure Yolei is alright." And with that, I turned around and continued.

Good thing there were extra seats around. There was an empty row in the middle rows that was in front of the partition between first-class and coach that I had all to myself. A little lonely, but it would have to do. I sat down and put my bag in the seat next to me and thought about what had just happened. I thought about Yolei crying her eyes out while Kari and Sora were doing their best to comfort her. That really wasn't necessary of me, and I just exploded on the spot. I sat back in my chair looking up at the ceiling and replayed that thought over and over in my mind. It must've been at least an hour and I was partially oblivious to what was going on around me.

"Excuse me, did you see a guy come up this way looking for another seat?"

"Yes, ma'am he's in the front row over there."

I heard footsteps approaching me until they stopped and a shadow appeared over me. I turned to my left and looked up at puffy, red eyes.

"Can I sit down?"

I nodded my head and moved my bag to the floor.

"Look, Yolei I'm really sorry. I just blew up back there."

"It wasn't your fault Davis. I should've stopped. Friends again?"

"What do you mean 'again'? You'll be my friend no matter what."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"So you got this whole row to yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Need some company?" 

"What about Kari?

"Sora moved to your seat after you left."

"Okay."

We spent another hour or so talking about random stuff and laughing about what some of the crazy pranks we pulled on each other over the past few months. It was great to see her happy again.

"Hey, Davis?"

"What?"

"I need a nap. Mind if I use you as a head rest?"

"Naw, go ahead."

She pulled one of the wrapped pillow and blanket packages from one of the other seats and opened it. She then put down the armrest that separated our two seats, put the pillow on my lap, and swung her feet onto the seats. (Author's Note: I'm pretty sure that you can do this.) It didn't take long for her to fall asleep since she'd been crying before. Strands of her lavender hair covered her face and I brushed them back behind her ear. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she looked cute like that. I found myself playing with her soft hair thereafter, watching her sleep the whole time.

"Sorry I made you cry, Yolei." I whispered to her.

My eyes became heavy and I too fell asleep.

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

Sora went over to where Davis and Yolei were sitting at just to check on their whereabouts. Boy, was she surprised.

"O my God, that is so cute!" she exclaimed at the sight of the sleeping pair. She went back to Kari and told her about the scene.

"Now that's one of those Kodak moments." she said taking out her camera. "I won't miss this one."

Both of them made their way to the front and took some careful pictures of Yolei and Davis. Then, they hurried back to show the rest of the DD group.

"Woah!" said Tai looking at the photos on Kari's camera.

"Go Davis!" said a surprised Matt.

"So that's what they were up to." T.K. said laughing at the pictures.

"I didn't see this one coming." Ken said smiling at the sight.

"Actually Ken, this doesn't surprise me at all one bit."

"What do you mean, Cody?"

"What's this you're looking at?" Joe decided to see what the excitement was about.

"Oh...wait a minute, that's Davis and...Yolei?"

"Well c'mon spill it, Cody. Why doesn't any of this surprise you? Is there something you know that we don't?" asked an impatient Tai.

"Alright, alright. Here's what I've been seeing lately."

The DD group leaned in closer to hear the explanation better, since Cody was whispering.

"For the past few months, I've seen Davis and Yolei get a little closer than normal. Sometimes when I go to visit Yolei in her apartment, Davis was almost always in the area."

"And what's wrong with that?" Matt asked.

"I'm getting to that point. Sometimes, Davis sleeps over her place even though he's only a floor below her and vice-versa."

"You don't suppose they're trying anything funny, do you?" Sora questioned.

"Well like I said, this was in the past few months, when Davis was still pretty much obsessed with you." Cody said looking at Kari.

"Figures..." Kari said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, after the "incident", Davis needed someone to be there for him at the time."

"Yolei." Izzy said.

"Precisely. Even up until now, they've been hanging around each other. But from the looks of it, I doubt that they see each other as anything but good friends. That may change though, especially on this trip."

"So let's help them figure out their feelings for each other!" Tai exclaimed.

"We aren't going to do a single thing." Sora said to Tai.

"But..."

"Tai, trust me on this one. If they really have those kinds of feelings, it'll show in time. Let's not interfere and make things complicated for them."

"And the DD of Love has spoken." Kari said patting Tai on the back. "Sorry bro, but I'm gonna side Sora on this one."

"Hi guys! What's up?"

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

Ahh...what a nap. I looked at my Digivice to see how much time we had left. Nice, only one and a half hours remaining. Yolei was still sleeping with her head on my lap and the fingers of my right hand were tangled in her hair. I smiled to myself and unwound my fingers and smoothed out her hair. She stirred a bit, then looked up at me.

"Hi."

"Hi. Sleep well?"

"Uh huh. How much time do we have left?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I hate my hair being tangled, right?"

I didn't realize that I was once again playing with her long lavender hair.

"But it's so soft..." I tried to reason giving her that puppy dog look. I went back to trying to smooth out the tangles, which she surprisingly allowed me to do.

"So what are you planning to do when we get to Hawaii, Davis?"

"Aren't we all going together?"

"Yeah, but I mean when we want to go do our own stuff."

"Um...soccer on the beach?"

"Typical..."

"Hey...watch it. And what might you be doing?"

"Going with the girls to look for some cute guys."

"Typical..." I tried to mock her.

We both just sat there for a few minutes in silence. But of course, I got bored in that short period of time.

"Let's go back and join the others." I suggested.

"Sure."

Yolei picked her head up off my lap and stood up stretching her back. I followed in the same manner, picked up my backpack, and headed towards the rear of the plane, where our original seats were. What's this? Looks like a meeting; I'd better see what's going on.

"Hi guys! What's Up?"

At that point, everyone looked up all at once with shocked expressions. They seemed to be huddled over Kari's camera.

"Is there something on Kari's camera that we'd like to see?" I asked.

"O...um...that is..." Tai stuttered.

"A picture of...uh...Miko! Yeah that's it, Miko!" Kari said turning the camera off.

"Aww...can I see?" Yolei asked.

"NO!!!" the whole group spoke at once.

"Sheesh...what's wrong with that picture of your cat?" I asked.

"Um...er..." Kari couldn't think of anything.

"O never mind." Yolei said throwing her hands up.

Just then, the Seatbelt sign came on with the announcement that we had an hour before our landing and that we were to be seated. We all went back to our seats, which meant we, meaning Yolei and yours truly, would be doing some of our own one-on-one interrogations.

"Kari, what were you trying to hide?"

"What do you mean, Davis?"

"Don't play dumb, Kari." Yolei said glaring at her.

Kari laughed nervously.

"C'mon guys, it really wasn't that important."

"You either tell us now or later, but either way I'm going to find out." Yolei said.

"Same for me." I joined.

"I'll tell you, but just not now, okay?"

"Fine. But you'd better make good on that promise." I said.

* * *

**Okay, now that I've hinted as to whom Davis should end up with, the real story will kick in next chapter. Stick around for a while, 'cuz it ain't over till I say so. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Alohas and Awe

_A note to all who read this:_

_I would like to thank those who have read and commented on this story._

_AnimegirlH – Thanks for taking the time to R&R this story. I may have had that writer's block, but this is one thing I intend to finish_

_cherry lime – I'm glad you like the way this story is unfolding. Please come back for the next chapter!_

_Chapter 6 might seem a little off key, but I promise to keep it on track as much as possible. And by the way, I'm only going to take a guesstimated approach as to how I should describe Hawaii so bear with me if I make a mistake._

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

* * *

**Finding You**

_Chapter 6 – Alohas and Awe_

We landed safe and sound at around 7:00 P.M. at the airport here in Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii. It feels good to be on solid ground again. It took us a while to by the security checks and as soon as we were done, we headed straight to baggage claim and picked up our luggage.

"So what's the plan, Tai?" I asked.

"I dunno. Ask Sora; she's the one running this thing."

Sora turned to me. "Well, Mimi said she was going to meet us here and help transport our stuff to the hotel we're staying at."

And as if on cue, guess who decided to grace us with her presence...

"Sora?"

Yep...that's right! None other than...

"Mimi? MIMI!"

Mimi came running over to Sora and pulled her into a big hug.

"It's great to see all of you guys again!" Mimi said turning to all of us. "Wait a minute, where's Joe?"

Good question. Where was he? We all looked around but Joe was nowhere to be seen. I went back to the baggage claim carousel with Mimi. Sure enough, there he was, waiting for his luggage to come.

"Wait, Davis. Let me hide behind you first."

Mimi ducked below me as I approached Joe.

"Hey, Joe. Still waiting?"

"Yeah. Hey, is that..."

Mimi lunged out from behind me and almost tackled Joe to the floor.

"Hey, Stranger. Still remember me?" Mimi said hugging Joe.

"Um...uh, no...wait, I mean yeah...I mean..." Poor Joe. The man was at a complete loss of words.

"It's good to see you too, Joe." Mimi said giggling and letting him out of her grip. Listen, I'll go get the shuttles ready and you and Davis can come join us at the reception area when you're all set, okay?" Mimi said smiling.

"I...uh...sure."

Mimi then turned around and giggled silently to herself walking back to the others. I looked at her, then back at Joe who was looking practically horrified like he'd seen a ghost.

"Joe?"

No response.

"Joe?" I said again with a little emphasis.

Nothing.

"JOE, snap out of it!" I yelled at him punching his arm a bit.

"Uh huh."

"Your luggage is coming around now."

"Uh huh."

"Aren't you gonna get it?"

"Uh huh."

"Joe, are you dead in there?"

"Uh huh."

All I could do was shake my head and laugh. I picked up that big suitcase and put it right in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Joe said his shoulders slumping a bit.

"So he does talk!"

"I totally messed that up Davis."

"Don't worry about it, man."

"I was a statue though. I should've said something better."

"Actions speak louder then words. She'll understand."

Joe picked up his luggage. "I hope you're right." He said walking towards the reception center.

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

_At the reception center..._

Mimi came into the reception area with a big smile on her face.

"Did you find Joe?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and was all nervous and stuff."

Kari turned to Yolei, away from Sora and Mimi.

"Aww...I guess he couldn't handle the shock of seeing her in person again." Yolei said giggling.

"I know. It's so sweet though."

"Hi, guys. So what's up?" Mimi came up to them and asked.

"O nothing. Did you and Davis manage to find Joe?" Yolei asked while Kari smirked a little.

"We did, and Davis stayed with Joe and the baggage claim until Joe's luggage arrived. O look, here they come now."

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

We all waited for at least 15 minutes for the shuttles. In the mean time, we started playing 20 Questions like children and asked Mimi questions about what Hawaii was like since she had been here before. Then the shuttles arrived and we split up into two groups. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Joe all went together while Ken, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Cody, and I piled into the other shuttle. It was about 7:56 when we arrived at the resort area. There was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' in my van as we all marveled at the awesome structure before us. We all got out of the shuttles and were about to pick up our luggage when Mimi waved us off. "Don't worry, the bellhops can handle all of this." she said to us. And at that moment, four gentlemen in red uniforms walked out wheeling three luggage caddies with them. We all walked into the main hotel building and were met by Mimi's parents. We all exchanged our greetings and checked into our rooms on the fifth floor. Mimi's parents were staying in an executive suite at the end of our floor and our DD group had the rooms across the hallway from them. Our rooms were all connected, and we could open the doors on adjacent walls so we could walk into each other's room, as long as the other side was open of course. Tai, Matt, Ken, and I were in one room, Joe, Izzy, Cody, and T.K. were in the room to the right of us, and the girls had the one on the left of us. And then it happened and I held my stomach. I opened the door that separated us from the other guys' room and knocked on their door. T.K. answered.

"T.K."

"Lemme guess, you too, eh?"

"Yep. It's that time again."

Tai opened the door separating us from the girls' room on the opposite wall. Mimi opened the door on her side

"Mimi, we're all hungry. Can we eat something?"

"Sure. I'll go tell the others to get ready to go to dinner in one of the restaurants downstairs."

"Ready for what? It's not like a special event or anything. It's just us stuffing our faces." I said.

"I think you mean just you guys." Yolei said with authority from somewhere inside the room.

"O c'mon..."

"Just wait for us, okay? We won't be long. We'll knock on your door when we're set."

"What about your parents? Will they be joining us?" asked Ken.

"O they ate already. It's just us. Okay, we'll only be a sec now."

"But, but..." And the door closed on Tai and me.

"Aww man..." us guys said in unison.

_Half an hour later..._

"Hungry...need food." I say holding my stomach lying on one of the beds.

"What the hell is taking them so long..." Ken asked from the other room.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting any more." Matt said heading for the door out of the room.

"Matt, wait a minute." Tai said sitting up from one of the other beds.

"What?"

"Do you even know where the restaurant is?"

"Er...no..." Matt said hanging is head.

Just then, the door to the girls' room opened. I sat upright and only noticed one thing.

"Hi guys! Ready to go?" Yolei said with a huge smile.

Yolei was wearing a white tank top with a yellow hooded sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She had opted for contacts tonight. She wore her hair in a half ponytail with two strands coming down, framing her delicate face. She had a little makeup on but it was barely noticeable. It was hard not to stare.

"What took you guys so long?" Tai asked.

"It's a girl thing, sweetie." Sora said rubbing his chin.

"Whatever...let's chow!"

My eyes were locked on Yolei as we walked out the door. I just couldn't believe how wonderful she looked. It wasn't until an arm grabbed me that I snapped out of me little daydream.

"Davis, is something wrong?" Matt asked.

"Um, no..."

"Really? So what were you staring at?"

"O, nothing important." I said quickly trying to cover up.

"Davis, I saw the look on your face."

"Aww...alright. Was it that noticeable?"

"To me it was. The others, I don't know."

"She just looked so...so, beautiful."

"I know what you mean, bro." Matt said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and Sora."

"Oh...still hung up on her, huh?"

"Not as much as before. I've managed to move on."

"Hey you two! Get your butts moving!" Tai yelled back at the both of us who had fallen behind quite a distance.

"Hey Matt, I got a question. You think I got a chance with Yolei?"

"Just be yourself Davis. And just for the record, I think you do have a chance...but just a little, little one." Matt said peering through the small space his thumb and index finger made."

I just smiled.

_Later at the restaurant..._

We all ordered our food and were now waiting for it. The girls were catching up on events while we guys engaged in arguing about video games. I wasn't paying that much attention though since I kept stealing glances at Yolei who sat across from me.

"Davis, is there something wrong with me?" Yolei asked half annoyed.

"No, I'm just...uh...checking the time." I said pointing to the clock behind her.

"Are you in a rush or something?"

While I was thinking about my next excuse, the food arrived. Wow, excellent timing. I tried hard not to look up at Yolei and concentrated on my cheeseburger and fries in front of me. Good thing I was hungry.

"You didn't answer my question before." Yolei said taking a break from her chicken cutlets.

"O...uh...nothing really. Just trying to adjust my watch so that it matches Hawaiian time."

"But do you have to know like every single minute?"

"I just like it perfect."

"Whatever...when and if you decide to tell me, then do so, okay?"

After dinner, we walked around the resort area with Mimi as our guide showing us places of interest. But the only thing I was interested in was watching Yolei. Man, what's wrong with me these days...this is _Yolei_ I'm talking about. Why was I getting so worked up over her? It was 11:00 P.M. when we decided to go back to the rooms and was 12:07 A.M. by the time we were ready to hit the sack. As I was closing the connecting door to the girls' room, Yolei was doing the same thing on her side. I couldn't help but compliment her on her looks tonight.

"Hey Yolei?"

"Hmm?"

"Wear your hair like that. It looks nice." I said running my hand through her hair which she hadn't de-styled just yet."

"O...sure."

"And Yolei."

"Yeah?"

"You looked great tonight."

"Are you saying that I don't look great every time?" Yolei said jokingly with her hands on her hips.

"Well no..." I heard snickers coming from both the girls' and the guys' rooms.

"...it's just that you really, really looked good on this particular night."

"Well thank you Davis. Goodnight now."

"G'nite." And I closed the door. As soon as I did that, laughter erupted from both boys' rooms.

"You looked great tonight." Tai said mocking me.

"Wear you hair like that." Izzy said as the laughter increased.

"Hey, hey! Can't I give my friend a compliment?"

"Sure...Davis..." Cody said chuckling.

"O shut up...you guys are impossible." I said taking my sleeping bag on the floor. "Go to sleep."

The laughter eventually died down as my comrades fell asleep one by one. I on the other hand just thought about Yolei.

"God, what are you doing to me?" I whispered to myself. That was the last thing I could remember before I myself fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**


	7. Down But Never Out

_A note to all who read this:_

_Damn...I said two weeks before the next chapter didn't I? I'm sorry guys...I've just been caught with so much work, especially with getting ready to choose which college I'm going to._

_I thank you giving me the suggestions I've asked for; I may use some of your ideas. _

_Chapter 7 will include some of my own real life experiences (no, not in Hawaii, but here in New Jersey). In it, I associate myself with Davis's position and use his voice and thoughts as I have in my own situation. Sorry if you don't like it guys, but this is my therapy to release some of the tension I have right now._

_Enough talk...I've been stalling too long...Here it is guys: Chapter 7!_

_P.S. – If you want to know what's really going on with me and "Yolei", I will put up some kind of personal story next chapter...only per request though._

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

* * *

**Finding You**

_Chapter 7 – Down But Never Out_

That night, I dreamt of Yolei and how great she looked last night. Damn Joe for waking me up from it.

"Davis?" Reliable Joe nudged me hard.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." I said quite annoyed.

"We have an hour and a half to get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going sightseeing today and I don't want to miss a single minute of it."

"What time is it?"

"About 7:30"

I didn't do a single thing except to fall back on my pillow.

"Davis, do I have to wake you up the hard way again?"

No answer from me.

"Or do you want Yolei to do it for me?"

At that moment, I shot up from my slumber, knowing the full effect of what Yolei could do. For starters, she'd come into your room and scream in your ear. If you tried putting the pillow over your head, she'd grab a cup of ice-cold water and pour it all over your body. And if that didn't get you up, she'd literally drag you out of your room, clothed or not. No, this was not that time for that.

"Joe, exactly what time are we supposed to go sightseeing?"

"11:00."

"And why so early? I normally wouldn't ask this question if we were back in Japan and you had school, but why now, on vacation nonetheless?"

"That's just me."

"Sure..."

"It's true!" Joe said starting to burn up with a tint of red.

"I know that part, but that's not the real reason now is it? You're just itching to spend time with Mimi again."

Joe's shoulders slumped, defeated. "Yeah...so?"

"Look, as much as all of us, minus Mimi, support you on this, can't you do this on your own time? Don't you wanna spend time with her...alone?" At that point, the light bulb flashed on above Joe's head. Yes! More sleep for me.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Joe said as I tried to crawl back into my sleeping bag.

"Um...to sleep?"

"O no you don't..."

What the hell? Since when did Joe become the authority around here?

"And how exactly do you think you're gonna stop me?"

Joe started walking over to the girls' room door. Damnit...Yolei...

"You'll regret this later..." I threatened him waking the others up one by one.

_15 minutes to 11:00 A.M...._

We just finished our room service breakfast. I brought my soccer ball with me so I'd have something to do just in case. And good thing that the room was pretty big, so I was able to do some kick up drills. Sora just came into our room and was now chatting with Tai about what they were going to do that day. Tai said something that made Sora giggle. She then moved onto his lap and started whispering something in his ear. Tai just smiled and kissed her neck. They really need to get their own room. Anyway, as usual, Izzy was typing away furiously on his Pineapple laptop probably searching for Hawaiian maps of some sorts. Matt was reading one of his music magazines he bought at the airport before we left. T.K. was with none other than Kari...'nuff said. Joe was writing in some kind of book...probably doing some homework again. Ken and Cody were on the patio outside that featured a beautiful view of the ocean; they were taking some pictures with cameras. And Mimi and Yolie were probably giggling about guys again.

"Are we all ready now?" Mimi came into our room with papers in her hands.

"I'm game." I said kicking up my ball once more before catching it.

"Yeah! So let's go" Tai stood up after Sora moved off his lap.

"Okay everyone, gather around." Mimi said motioning us to come closer.

"I have in my hands our itineraries." I figured that everyone would want to do their own things, so I came up with this plan so that we could at least meet at some given point for lunch. Seeing that it's almost 12:00, and we just finished our breakfast, I pushed lunch to 1:30. The rest is on the paper. Questions?" We all looked at each other and shook our heads. "Great! Let's get outta here!"

_Out and about in Honolulu..._

We all took cabs that were set up for us and would be paid for by Mimi's parents. After reaching our destination at the boardwalk, our group basically split up into guys and girls. It went something like this: Me, Ken, and believe it or not, T.K. ended up going together, the four girls went on their own, Tai, Matt, and Izzy grouped up, and Cody went with Joe. My little group wandered in and out of stores on the boardwalk and we finally came into a little jewelry store. The owner was a heavy-set Hawaiian native guy who sat behind a counter on a plastic chair.

"Welcome!" he greeted us. "Come look for a while."

I went around admiring the fine pieces of golden artwork until I came to one particular necklace. It was a golden shell-shaped pendant, the kind you could make conches out of, with pink and green gems all around it.

"You like it? I'll sell it to you for a cheap price." the owner said.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"This piece was actually one of several that went pretty quickly when I got them. I had a total of 21 of these pendants, and now only one remains."

My mind wandered as to why I would want this fine piece of metal...

"It would look great on that special someone." the owner said with a little twinkle in his eye. 

Yolei...I could give it to her.

"How much?" And the negotiating began.

_1:30...lunch time!_

Mimi told us to meet her by this seafood place that was off the boardwalk a little bit. We were all seated and ordered our food. Lucky me: to my right sat the object of my affection.

"So what'd you do Davis?"

"O just went here and there...nothing really...where'd you guys go?"

"Actually, I met this cute guy. His name is Travis, and he wanted to meet up with me at the big party on the beach tonight."  
  
"O...I see."

"Yeah! He's sooooo hot! He's got deep blue eyes and a nice build..."

I pretended to hear Yolei blab on about this bum she just met. All the while though, my shoulders gradually slumped as I could feel my heart falling out of chest. I was fingering the small box I had in my left pocket the whole time. The food came, but I wasn't really that hungry. It wasn't because of the three orders of fries, the two ice creams, and the four sodas I had before lunch...no, I could eat that plus more if I wanted to...but I was just too depressed to stuff my face. Nonetheless, I ate so that no one would suspect anything.

_Back at the hotel..._

After lunch, we broke into our groups again and wandered around some more. Around 5:30, we all met up at the hotel and waited for that huge party on the beach to begin. I wasn't too happy and just sat outside on the patio with my soccer ball in hand just looking at the view. I was too deep in thought about Yolei to notice someone had slid open the door and come through.

"There you are!" came a high pitched cheery voice.

"Hi Mimi." I said giving her a weak smile.

"We were all looking for you so that we could get to the beach already."

"I think I'll hang back here."

"Why? You don't wanna come party with us."

"No, I'm not feeling that great right now."

"What? The infamous Davis Motomiya isn't happy? That's much different than what I heard from the others."

"What did you hear from these so called 'others'?"

"That you were an upbeat guy with tons of energy that's always looking for a good time."

"Yeah, that's me alright." I said sarcastically.

"Davis, what's wrong? Are you thinking of Kari? Because if this is about her and T.K...."

"No, it's not her."

"O...cuz I heard about that thing that happened about a month ago that happened between the three of you."

"It's really not about that...honest."

"So what's bothering you? C'mon Davis, you can tell me. You've been here only one day and I refuse to have any one of you down with a frown."

I smiled at the sincerity she had in cheering me up so I decided to give in.

"Okay, there's this other girl I like..."

"Not Kari?" 

"Not Kari."

"Then who? Do I know her?"

"Yeah you do. It's..." I stopped short.

"WHO?" Mimi almost yelled out.

"Actually, I don't think I'll give you a name."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It might slip off your tongue."

Mimi laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll buy that...so what's the problem?"

"She keeps going around looking for other guys but she doesn't notice that I've been standing with her all along."

"Tell her how you feel then."

"This may sound unbelievable to you, being a holder of the Crest of Courage, but I'm scared...scared of her rejection. I doubt she'll see me the way I want her to."

"Davis, the only way you'll find out is if you ask her."

"That's the thing. If I tell her and she rejects, I could lose her friendship for good."

"O...that is a problem."

"Yes it is."

Mimi sat thinking for a little bit looking at the starry sky before breaking the silence.

"Have you been good to her?"

"Of course!" I said a bit too anxiously.

"And she's been good to you?"

"That's why we're good friends."

"Then there's no real reason why you shouldn't tell her how you feel."

"But what if she rejects me?"

"I don't know Davis, but it's better you say it now. That way, at least you give your heart some time to heal. Besides, I think Yolei would go for you."

"Yeah, I hope." I replayed that phrase in my head.

"Wait...what???" I said with my eyes wide open.

Mimi stood up from her seat laughing.

"But how did you know?"

"C'mon, Davis...it really wasn't that hard to figure out. I already narrowed it down to me and Yolei, but I doubt you would know me that well, and Yolei is the only other female friend that I know of that's not taken."

I smacked myself upside the head...something Yolei would do whenever I made some stupid mistake.

"Don't worry, Davis...I won't breathe a word of it to her. I think it's kinda cute actually. Just tell her."

"Tonight? But she's got a date."

"I didn't say that...whenever you feel the time is right Davis, just tell her. But make it quick. Now get up so we can go to that party!"

"Wait, Mimi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**The long awaited Chapter 7 Done! Please R&R!**


	8. A Confession, a Prediction, and…a Twist?

_A note to all who read this:_

_I went to my Senior Prom solo with two of my other friends and I must say that it was the worst night of my life. The music was bad, my NBA home team, the Nets, lost to the stupid Pistons, and worst of all, I got rejected for a several slow dances that came with excuses of "I don't like to dance in public" (even though I saw the girl dancing with her friends after that) and "I can't dance" (even though that girl was breaking it down with another guy who was also dateless). I spent half the night sitting in a corner reminiscing about my past and present failure with the opposite sex._

_This chapter is based on my crappy night. I won't use the exact situation, but it will be pretty close. I'll also put up a much better ending than what I had during my prom._

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

* * *

**Finding You**

_Chapter 8 – A Confession, a Prediction, and...a Twist?_

I can't take it anymore!!! This Travis guy is just really pissing me off! Him and those fake bleached teeth of his can go find some other girl to charm. Yep, I'm green with envy, not because of his looks, but of who he's got wrapped around his finger.

"Davis?"

"What's up, Yolei?"

"What's wrong? You seem awfully quiet this evening."

Because that SOB is stealing you away from me...but of course, I won't say that.

"I'm just really tired for some reason, that's all. I probably still have a bit of jet lag. I'm fine though." I say flashing her a cover-up smile.

"Either that or it was all the food that you've been eating."

"Haha, true, but I'm just getting started."

She laughed heartily. "Okay, I'm gonna go back and talk with Travis some more."

"Okay, see ya."

Despite the anger I was experiencing, I was actually having a partially good time...especially with the food. O man, they got nice BBQ here! I'm actually thinking about going over and talking to this cute Hawaiian girl who I'd been eyeing at the table next to the bar in this restaurant. Hey, Yolei is great and all, but she's kinda preoccupied. And the rest of the gang is spread out all over the beach and I'm too lazy to go find them. Then again, I'm lazy, period, hehe...

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

The carnival / party was held out on the beach underneath the starry sky. The main center of attention was a big bonfire that served as the cooker for all of the tasty BBQ. There was a small open walled restaurant with a bar where Davis sat watching Yolei and Travis flirting with each other. T.K. and Kari were with Davis, but sat at their own table engaged in deep conversation. Tai and Sora were off sharing moments with each other...alone of course. Cody, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Ken engaged in the games that were set up on boardwalk next to the beach.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yeah Meems?"

"Can we go talk?"

"O...uh...that is...sure." Joe replied swallowing hard afterwards.

Mimi giggled and led him in the opposite direction of the others.

"Izzy..."

"Not now Matt. I'm trying to calculate the odds of the spinner ending up on the red spaces."

"Forget that man! Look!" Matt said turning Izzy's head.

"So? It's only Mimi and Joe."

"And?"

"And they're walking off together."

"Ugh, go back to the game." Matt said putting his hands up.

"Well, good luck to the man." Ken said turning his attention from the game to Matt.

"Yeah, he'll need it with the way he's been acting around Mimi." Cody chimed in.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to have a little faith that Mimi has the same feelings for him the way he does for her." Izzy said without taking he eye off the rotating wheel.

"Well, well! Mr. I-Can't-Be-Bothered decided to join us." Matt said.

"Yeah, it took me a while to register that one." Izzy replied.

Matt, Ken, and Cody just shook their heads laughing.

_Meanwhile, with Joe and Mimi..._

"So, Joe, what've you been up to back in Japan?"

"Um...same old, same old."

"Still studying to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, I gotta keep at it."

The two of them found a bench to sit on and the conversation went on from there. Mimi actually got Joe to relax a little bit...that is until...

"Joe...question..."

"I'm listening."

"Have you considered having a girlfriend?"

At this point, Joe stiffened. Of course he had! He wanted Mimi to be his girlfriend so badly, even back in the day when they were younger. He debated in his head whether he should spill out his heart to Mimi or to come up with an excuse for not having one.

"Yeah, I have actually." Joe said smiling a little.

"Really? I thought that studying and all was your main occupation?" Mimi said jokingly.

"She's too good for me though." Joe replied looking down.

"Aww, don't say that."

"It's true. I mean seriously, what girl would want to go for a geek like me?"

As a matter of fact, Joe had actually grown to be a very handsome looking young man. Most of his insecurity vanished over the years, but he still remained pretty much introverted, earning him that label of "geek". If only he knew...

Mimi responded to that by latching on to his arm and putting her head on his chest. Joe jumped a little, quite shocked at what Mimi had just done.

"Well, I'm sure there's a girl out there for you, Joe." Mimi said blushing a little bit.

Joe's heart was racing quickly and a hundred and one thoughts littered his brain.

_What is she doing? Is she drunk or something? I didn't see her drink anything, but there's got to be a mistake here! Does she really like me too? Or am I reading too much into this? But then again, she's right here basically hugging me. What should I do, what should I do!!!_

"Uh...Mimi?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

_What??? I wasn't supposed to say that!!! Aww man..._

Mimi quickly picked her head up from Joe's chest and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

_Joe you idiot, DO SOMETHING!!! Don't leave it like this!_

"Mimi, I have to be honest with you..."

Mimi slowly raised her eyes to meet Joe's. She couldn't tell if good or bad news was coming.

_At the same time with Tai and Sora..._

Both of them were lying down on the sandy beach. Tai was watching the stars in the sky while Sora was hugging him with eyes closed and her head lying on Tai's chest.

"Sora, ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

Sora quickly picked up where he was going and smiled.

"Tai, I liked the Lion King too, but that question was just ridiculous."

"Hehe, sorry babe, just had to say that. But seriously though..."

"Ooo, Taichi Kamiya is serious. This is gonna be good."

"I mean it Sora." Tai said stroking her hair. "Do you ever think of the future?"

"Of course I do! And it includes you and me together."

"Are you sure of that now?"

"Tai, you're doing it again..." Sora said a little annoyed.

"Sweetheart, I need to know how you're feeling and what you're thinking. I just want to make sure that you made the right choice picking me over Matt."

"Taichi..." Sora sat up and rolled her body onto Tai's so that she was face-to-face with him.

"...the only thing I regret was not picking you in the first place. You were always there for me when I needed you the most. I will always be here for you."

Tai smiled and hugged Sora. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tai. Now let's stop worrying about the future and relax."

Tai responded by pulling Sora in for a kiss.

_And also at the same time..._

"I wonder what's going through Davis's mind right now." Kari said taking a sip from her pina colada.

"Yeah, the poor guy has gotta be ticked off right now. Kinda like me and Davis." T.K. stated not realizing what he just said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kari said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...o, okay...Whenever Davis tried flirting with you, I always got jealous and nervous at the same time. I was jealous that he had a big heart to even try to get you to be his girlfriend. I got nervous that you would actually go for it."

"Really? That's so...cute."

T.K. laughed. "You know something..." He took Kari's hands in his own. "...I never did ask you..."

"Ask me what T.K.?"

"Kari, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kari half-expected this question and decided to play with T.K. a bit.

"Well, there's this guy..."

"What guy!?" T.K. said worriedly.

"He's kinda cute..."

"And?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you said yes to him!?" Now T.K. was ecstatic.

"I haven't said anything yet."

"Why not?"

"Because he just asked me."

"Where is he? What's his name!?"

"His name is Takeru."

"What? He has the same name as me?"

Kari couldn't take it any more and burst out in laughter.

"What's funny?" T.K. asked quite confused.

"I was talking about you."

"What?"

Kari shook her head and kissed T.K. on the lips to calm him down.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Silly."

T.K. put his head in his hands and started shaking his head.

"I feel stupid right now."

Kari giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry, about that."

At this, T.K. looked up at Kari and smiled at her.

"I'll forgive you, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That I get another kiss from you."

And their lips met once more.

_Yet again at the same time...(Author's Note: Don't you just love me stalling with Joe and Mimi?)_

"I WON!" Cody threw his hands up in the air and celebrated his victory. He had just beaten everyone who was at the arrow shooting game with a dead center hit on the bull's-eye on his very first shot.

"Lucky..." Matt flatly stated.

"We agree." Izzy and Ken said in a similar fashion.

Cody got one of those long stuffed snakes as a prize.

_At last, back to Joe and Mimi..._

Mimi prepared herself for the worst

"Joe, whatever it is you have to say, just say it."

This was it, the moment of truth for good old Joe. He took a big breath before speaking.

"Mimi, I've missed you so much. I knew I didn't have a chance with you, especially when I head about Michael or whatever his name was...but I didn't care. I've spent countless nights waiting for your replies to my E-mails or invitations to a personal chat online. And whenever anyone asked me what I wanted for a gift during special occasions, I'd always pray that you would call me just to talk, even if it was for 15 minutes. I'm sorry if I sound like an idiot saying all of this too you, but I can't hold back anymore. And if you hate me after this, I completely understand."

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief and once again latched on to Joe and buried her face in his chest.

"O Joe, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you."

"What?" Joe was quite confused.

"It took me a while to realize that the time I spent with Michael was really meant for you and me. We've been through so much together, and to just give it all up just because I'm in America would be a pitiful waste."

Joe couldn't believe his ears.

"So you've missed me too?"

"More than you would imagine."

That was all Joe needed to hear from her. He breathed a long sigh of relief and pulled Mimi closer. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and took in the smell of her rose and vanilla scented shampoo. Mimi giggled as she felt the pace of Joe's heart.

"Nervous aren't we?" Mimi said as she put her hand over Joe's heart.

"Just a little bit..."

"C'mon, Joe! If not for this bench, then you would've passed out by now!"

Joe thought about this for second or two and smiled.

"You know something? You're right...but wrong at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"If we were back in the Digital World and you told me all of this, then I would have fainted right then and there. But now is different. Now I know that you feel for me too...and I never want to miss a moment with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"And so are you, Mimi."

Joe then kissed the top of her head.

"Hey! You missed!"

At this, Joe lifted Mimi's face and kissed her with all of the passion that he had been holding back for so long. They would've have gone on with that for a pretty long time, but soon enough, their lungs were begging for air.

"I didn't know you kissed so well, Mr. Kido"

"O, I studied the arts from this book I borrowed."

"Can I test you now?"

"Sure!"

Mimi giggled as Joe pulled her in for another kiss.

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

Must...remain...calm!...Will...not...be...MAD!!! That's it!!! I'm seriously ticked off! I better get outta here before I come after that guy. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? That's my girl, MY girl, he's flirting with there. Aww hell...sounds like me and Kari again. I was about to stand up and go back to the hotel when a feminine figure walk right next to me.

"Hi!" She said. It was the girl at the table.

"Umm...Hi!"

"My name's Jasmine, Jas for short. What's yours?"

"Davis, Davis Motomiya." I said shaking her hand.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not." I said motioning to the empty chair in front of me.

"Motomiya...Japanese I presume?"

"Yes I am, 100%, hehe."

"You're on vacation aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm actually with my group of friends here...well, they should be around at least."

"Aww...why you don't you join them?"

"I just wanted to be by myself for a little...you know, just to think a few things over."

"You seem very troubled though. I've been observing you for a little bit now..."

"You were watching me?" I said raising my brow.

"Well, you started it."

I was speechless and couldn't help but blush.

"Err...sorry about that."

She laughed. "It's okay, I get a lot of those stares."

I don't see why not. This girl, who had to be no more than 15 or 16 years of age, had long dark brown hair, and big brown eyes. There was a nice purple flower in her hair above her right ear that gave a nice accent to her pink dress. She had a curvy body with a nice tan complexion to complement it. In short, this girl was drop dead gorgeous! But I wasn't too concerned with that right now...

"Anyways, wanna talk about your problem?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated and..."

"I've got all night. My father runs this restaurant and I just came to visit. In fact, you've been eating his BBQ!"

"Well now, hats off to the chef!"

"Thanks."

"In that case, here goes..."

And I told her everything since the moment I met Yolei, to my outrageous crush on Kari, to the present. In between, we added conversation on like what we were into, what sports we played, and other stuff like that. After what seemed like eternity...

"...and that's where I basically stand right now." I finally finished

"Wow, you're really nuts about this girl, aren't you?" Jas inquired.

"Well, I'm still not sure if it's just a big crush like my friend Kari who I told you about, or it's something real this time" I said playing with a straw wrapper.

"You should take your mind off this for a while. Wanna walk with me?" she asked getting up from her chair.

"I guess..." I said standing up and following her.

We walked away from the festivities on the beach near the water with our shoes off. The cool water felt good against my bare feet and it made me relax. There was a large rock that was on the beach and we decided to sit up against it watching the night sky. We just took in each other's presence and didn't really say much, me being depressed, and her not knowing what else to talk about. It was quite windy and I noticed Jas rubbing her arms for warmth. "Here..." I said extending my arms for her. She smiled and came closer, turned around, and leaned onto my chest, while I embraced her gently. Mmm...her hair smells like...like...lavender, the scent of shampoo Yolei uses. But no, it's just an illusion. This is not Yolei. I sigh deeply, not realizing that Jasmine already dozed off in my arms.

"Jas?"

All I hear is her breathing and mine. I sigh once more, still thinking of Yolei.

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

Yolei saw Davis and a very pretty girl walk from the open walled restaurant away from everyone else. Her eyebrows went up slightly as to whom this mystery girl was. From her line of sight, she was just about the same height as she was with dark hair, and tanned skin. She figured that she was one of the locals.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is with Davis?" she asked herself.

"What you say, babe?" Travis was next to her.

"O, um...nothing. Wanna go play some games on the boardwalk?"

"Sure!"

As they turned to the games, Yolei took one more look at Davis and the girl.

_"Well, at least he's got someone to entertain."_ she thought.

* * *

**HAHA!!! And you thought Yolei and Davis would get together this chapter, didn't you? Well I'll tell you that that chapter won't be coming up any time soon. I'm so evil... Please R&R!**


	9. New Sensations

_A note to all who read this:_

_Sorry for the delay guys. I've been in a huge writer's block because I didn't have any inspiration...until now that is. I've been having some pretty personal conversations with several people and I managed to tell them things that I had been hiding from myself for a very long time. The most important thing that I've picked up in these convos is just to be yourself._

_Okay, enough with that...on with the story! _

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

**

* * *

**

**Finding You**

_Chapter 9 – New Sensations_

It was pretty late when we all decided to head back to the hotel. Jas and I made plans to meet up by the boardwalk tomorrow around 12:00 in the afternoon to hang out. She's such a nice person and one of the sweetest girls I've ever met! I know, I know, it sounds like I got a little crush on her right now, and I probably do, but I think we're better off just being friends and besides, that encounter with her reminded me too much of Yolei...O yeah, sorry...what was it you were saying?

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

_During Davis's thinking..._

"Davis?"

No answer

"Davis?"

Strike two.

"DAVIS AM I TALKING TO A DEAF PERSON OR SOMETHING!"

"O yeah, sorry...what was it you were saying?"

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I sure did. What about you and Travis?"

"O he asked me out again tomorrow afternoon and of course I said yes."

"That's nice to know." Davis said flatly

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"O you saw us together?"

"Yeah, now let's hear it!"

"Okay...sheesh, jumpy aren't we?"

"Just spill..."

"Well, her name is Jas, short for Jasmine, and she's the daughter of the guy who made the food for the big party. That guy also owns that mini restaurant that you saw us in. Anyway, she's such a nice girl and very...

"Hot?" Yolei said finishing Davis's sentence.

"Well I was going to say sweet, but yeah, I guess she's that too." Davis said.

"O, I see. Does she have a boyfriend or something?"

"Actually, I didn't ask. But I'm not worried about that."

"Why not? You may be stealing someone else's girl ya know..."

"Well, I'd think she would tell me if she was taken, but like I said, I'm not worried about that. I've got someone else..." Davis went a bit too far, and was too late to stop.

"OOO! Who, who?"

Poor Davis was mentally cursing himself and at the same time thinking of a quick escape route.

"What 'who, who'? Are you an owl or something?" Playing dumb was the best solution right now...at least Davis hoped.

"What? You just said you had someone else?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did..."

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't say that."

"Davis, stop lying please...I hate it when you do that, especially to me."

"But...but...o alright. I was gonna say I've got someone else in mind."

"Who is it? Do I know her? Is it Kari again?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Arg...No, it's not Kari and yes you know this person."

"Well who is it? I promise I won't tell."

Davis mentally rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"Yolei, you couldn't keep a secret if you got paid all the money in the world to do it."

Yolei smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being mean like that!"

"What? It's true isn't it?"

SMACK

"OW! Can you stop doing that please?"

"Not until you tell me who it is!"

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

Why couldn't they fit more people in the other cabs? Why did we have to end up taking our own? And what the hell is Yolei's problem? I didn't lie, did I? Ugh, I love her, but she's just too much sometimes...wait, I love her? O great...must be my damned hormones getting in the way. Then again, my feelings towards her have never changed even though we fight so many times. I don't know what I'd do without her...

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

"Davis, I'm waiting..." Yolei said crossing her arms.

Davis just smiled at her.

"You're so cute when you're mad you know that."

"Well, aren't I always cute?" Yolei said brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Davis said moving his hand to brush the rest of her hair out of her face.

"Well, thanks." Yolei said blushing a bit and looking away.

"Look I promise I'll tell you when the time is right, deal?"

"Why not now?"

"The time's not right."

"O okay, I'll settle for that at least."

"That's cool. Can I get a hug?"

Yolei giggled then snuggled herself next to Davis and hugged him. The scent of lavender filled his nostrils once again as Davis slowly buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes. He sighed, quite contented with the fact that this was the right girl he was holding this time. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Yolei spoke up.

"Hey Davis?"

"What's up?"

"Promise me you'll be my best friend forever?"

"Um...what kind of question is that?" Davis said slightly chuckling.

"Just promise will you, ya big goofball!" Yolei gave her friend the look that told him she was being completely serious.

"Yolei, no matter what happens, I'll always be your best friend." Davis said looking Yolei straight in the eye while stroking her hair.

"Thanks." Yolei said as she leaned into him a bit more.

Davis was surprised at Yolei's actions, but just pulled her closer.

"Didn't I tell you that on the plane already?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to hear it again."

_Author's Note: It's about time you see why I titled this chapter of the story the way it is right now. Switching to YOLEI'S 1st person POV!_

Gee, I wonder who his dream girl could be this time. He said it wasn't Kari so she's out. Tai would kill him if he gave Sora a 'look'. I don't know any other girls back at school that Davis would want to be with...Hmm...here's a thought: Mimi? Although it is a possibility, I highly doubt it since he doesn't know her that well. Not that he wouldn't go for looks, but still...

And then, like a ton of bricks, it finally hit her square on the noggin.

Is it...me? We have been hanging out more often after that Kari thing, and he's been acting quite strange around me lately. But surely one of the girls in our group would've told me something by now, especially Mimi and Kari. But I don't know...I think he's kinda cute, but it's just weird since we're such good friends. Besides, why would he go for someone like me? I'm way too moody and we always fight a lot. Still though, he's really fun to be with, and he's just a good person at heart, even though he acts like an idiot sometimes. O...I can't think of these things right now! I've got a date with Travis tomorrow. I just hope Davis is okay with this. Wait, why should he care? I don't need his permission to do what I want. And also, he's got that Jasmine girl to hang with, so he should be okay.

"Hey Davis?"

"What's up?"

"Promise me you'll be my best friend forever?"

"Um...what kind of question is that?"

"Just promise will you, ya big goofball!"

"Yolei, no matter what happens, I'll always be your best friend."

"Thanks."

Well, at least I know he'll be here no matter what happens between us. He deserves another hug...

"Didn't I tell you that on the plane already?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to hear it again."

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

What was that all about? Did she really need to ask me that question? She's so strange sometimes...and that's one of the things I like about her. Geez, I'm strange myself for saying that! I hope she doesn't know that I like her a lot yet. It'd just be too risky. What would happen then if she knew and she rejected? We'd stop talking and she'd hate me for the rest of my life. Even with that promise I just made. But if I don't tell her, I'll end up missing my chance and I'll be regretting why I never said anything. Why did this have to be so complicated! I don't know...maybe we're just meant to be really close friends. But as of now, holding her like this is the closest I'm gonna get to telling how I really feel about her.

"Okay kids, we're here."

The cab ride, and holding Yolei was over...damn. I paid the driver and we got out of the car and met the others in the lobby of the hotel.

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

_Meanwhile, in one of the other two cabs..._

"So why did we leave Davis and Yolei together again?" asked an innocent Tai.

"Um...to get them to spend some time together?" Sora replied.

"You think it's working?" Joe questioned.

"It had better! Otherwise, I'm gonna smack Davis upside the head!" Mimi exclaimed

"That's Yolei's job..." Joe added in.

"I'm just so excited for them though!" Mimi said hugging her new boyfriend.

Matt in the meantime was sitting in the front seat listening in on the conversation.

"Good luck, Davis." Matt silently said to himself.

_And in the other cab..._

"Helping Davis out is actually fun." Izzy said looking out the window.

"I wonder how they're doing back there." Ken said looking back at Davis's and Yolei's cab.

"Or _what_ they're doing..." said T.K. implying the obvious.

"Hey, you know them better than that!" Kari said punching T.K. in the arm.

"I was just kidding!"

"I know. But it's really up to the both of them to figure out their feelings."

"Well, all I can say is it's about time those two got together." Cody said playing with his huge stuffed prize. "O look, we're here already!"

The two cabs made it way ahead of Davis and Yolei. Tai gathered everyone and motioned for them to head inside the lobby.

"Okay everyone...don't say a thing to either of them when they arrive. They might suspect something." Tai commanded.

"Shh! Their cab is here already!" Mimi said hushing him.

"Quick! Start talking about something!" Sora said taking one more look at Davis and Yolei who were getting out of their cab and walking to the front doors.

As Davis and Yolei came though the doors, everyone started talking about the beach party all at once.

"Hey guys! Great party wasn't it!" Yolei said picking up on the conversation quickly.

"Yeah, it was...quite fun." said Mimi holding Joe's hand.

"Uh...yeah..." Joe just turned red.

"Are we all ready to hit the sack?" Tai asked the group.

"Yeah!" everyone replied at once and headed for the elevators.

As they headed up to their rooms and walked through the corridor after exiting the elevators, Yolei held Mimi back a bit from everyone else.

"Meems, was there something that happened between you and Joe?"

Mimi couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yes! We told each other how we felt, and we kissed and..."

"STOP! That's all I needed to hear." Yolei squealed with joy. "At last you two finally got together."

"Yeah. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder." Mimi said with a sigh. "Anyway, what happened with you and Davis?"

Yolei's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Mimi realized what she was saying and tried to cover up quickly.

"O...uh, don't you two fight a lot about useless stuff?" Mimi said in hopes she did a good job.

"Kinda, but not as much as we used to. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering..."

"Um...okay?" Yolei said laughing at her friend's 'randomness'.

_Author's Note: Switching to Yolei's 1st person POV!_

Okay, that was obvious she knows something that I don't about Davis. Could I be right? Does Davis really have a thing for me now? I don't mind it really, but it's just strange having your best friend crushing on you. Hmm...it's time I do some investigating of my own...and Kari owes me an explanation, hehe...well not really, but I'll just substitute that for the hidden picture on her camera from the plane ride.

* * *

**And I know you're just dying to see what's going to happen next...I'm way too tired right now so I'll keep you coming back for more by saying so long until next chapter! Please R&R!**


	10. Piecing it Together

_A note to all who read this:_

_Wow...college does take a lot of your free time! O well, at least I haven't given up on this story yet. Here's the next installment for those of you still patient enough to read._

_r2k121 _

_Disclaimer (for Digimon): This story is based on the television show Digimon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

_Disclaimer (for FanFiction): This story written here is mine and is not intended to copy any others._

**

* * *

**

**Finding You**

_Chapter 10 – Piecing it Together_

It was around 2:30 in the morning and I hadn't gone to sleep since we came back to the hotel. I was too deep in thought about where Yolei was going with making me promise to be her friend forever. Has she figured it out? Well, knowing her, she's probably got something by now. And with Mimi around? O boy...

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

Yolei was still awake, thinking about what Kari had said to her just a few hours back.

FLASHBACK

"Kari, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Yolei, what's on your mind?" Kari said putting her toothbrush away.

"What is going on with Davis? Is there something bothering him?"

Although Kari knew was wrong with Davis, she decided not to say anything. "Um...not that I know of...why do you ask?"

"O I don't know. It's just that he's been acting really strangely around me."

"But isn't Davis always strange?" Kari said giggling.

Yolei threw her head back in laughter. "Good one, but you know that's not what I was talking about."

"Well Yolei, why don't you ask him yourself? It's not like I know everything that goes on in that head of his."

"Kari..." Yolei approached her and looked her straight in the eye. "...I know that there's something all of you know that I don't and I'm asking you as a friend to please tell me what it is. Kari, is Davis crushing on me?"

Kari was caught off guard by the sudden directness Yolei had presented. She stopped for only a second so that she could phrase her response carefully. "Yolei, I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm suggesting that you go ask Davis."

"O c'mon Kari..." Yolei sighed in disgust.

"Ask him Yolei. Just ask him..."

END FLASHBACK

"Just ask him..." Yolei whispered those words to herself and fell silent as sleep took over her mind.

Meanwhile, Davis was restless, and decided to think things over on the balcony outside.

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

I need to get my head screwed on correctly. There's no way on earth Yolei would want to have a guy like me for a boyfriend. But I've always treated her well, and she's always been there for me when I needed her most. O man, what am I gonna do...I can't just gamble our whole friendship on something like this, but I don't want to feel this way anymore...O cool, a shooting star! Wish time for me...

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

_The next day..._

Davis was quiet for most of the morning during breakfast and almost avoided Yolei. On the other hand, Yolei was...well, being Yolei!

"Davis?"

"Yeah, Yolei?"

"Davis, what you thinking of?"

_You...who else?_

"I'm just running over my list of what I'm gonna do with Jasmine when I meet up with her later."

"Really? Why don't you meet up with me and Travis then?"

"Um, I don't think so..."

"O c'mon, we'll do a double date or something."

"It's not a date Yolei, I just wanna hang out with her again, that's all."

"O c'mon Davis...a pretty girl like that..."

_...who's not as pretty as you though..._

"...would make any guy want to see her again."

Davis thought for a second then responded, "You know, you're right!"

"I am?" Yolei said somewhat surprised.

"Well sure, why not?"

_Because I'm interested in you, not her._

"Since you put it that way, I guess I am right. Aren't I always?"

"Sure..." Davis said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, are we gonna meet up?"

"I guess so..."

"Great! Where then?"

"Um, on the boardwalk in front of that restaurant we ate at yesterday. 2:00 P.M. is good?"

"Yeah, that works."

"Okay, gang! Time to move out." Tai said standing up from the breakfast table.

Mimi then called everyone's attention. "We're not meeting for lunch today, but make sure you're back here at the hotel for dinner. There's going to be a party for all guests tonight, so make sure you're dressed decently."

"That shouldn't be hard to do..." Tai said running a hand through his crazy hair.

Sora started laughing at Tai. "O grow up you...you're not _that_ good looking."

"Hey, that was mean! Take it back."

"Nuh uh." Sora said shaking her head.

"Take it back, or else..."

"Or else what..."

As the both of them playfully argued with each other, the rest of the DD group slowly moved away from them.

_With T.K. and Kari..._

"Ugh, they seriously need to know when and when not to show fluffiness around us." T.K. said putting his arm around Kari, leading her towards the exit.

Kari giggled. "I agree, they tend to overdo it sometimes."

_...and Joe and Mimi_

"You're the expert here, Mimi...lead me around." Joe said to his new girlfriend.

"Actually Joe, I was thinking of going back to the room and, uh...catching up."

"Mimi..."

"O c'mon Joe, I didn't mean it like that! You and your dirty mind..."

Joe started chuckling. "Well, that's not what I was thinking of."

"Um...it's not?" Mimi sheepishly replied.

"No, it's just that, wouldn't you be bored if we just stayed in the room all day?"

"No, especially with you around..."

Joe hugged Mimi from behind. "In that case, I'm not complaining. O by the way, who's got the dirty mind?"

Mimi responded by planting a quick kiss on Joe's lips.

"Shut up, and let's go get comfy on the couch and watch a movie." Mimi said dragging Joe along.

_...and with the rest of the gang..._

"So what are we doing today, Izzy?" Matt asked the red-haired genius.

"I was thinking of going to the local marina in town to look at some of the aquatic life up close."

"That sounds cool, I'll come." Ken said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna hang around with any of the love birds in our group, and I think they need some time alone...it is Hawaii after all." Matt replied.

"Let's go then!" Cody said pushing the three of them out the door.

_Author's Note: Switching back to Davis's 1st person POV!_

_Out and about with Jasmine..._

I met up with Jas on the boardwalk, and we just walked around, bobbing in and out of shops. Still, none of that could get Yolei out of my head. God, why did it have to be her...

"Hey, are you still thinking about Yolei?" Jas asked me.

"Yeah...sorry, I'm just out of it." I said shaking the dazed look out of my eyes.

"It's okay, I know how you feel."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I've been kinda waiting on this one guy that I've practically known since I was five."

"And?"

"Let's just say he's taking his time to come to me."

"Why don't you go to him instead?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't know for sure if he likes me or not."

I was sincerely confused. How could a smart, beautiful girl like Jas not get any guy she wants?

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Yes, but I'm still not sure."

"How do you figure that?"

"Like I said before, we've been friends for a long time, so I can pick up on his actions. Also, we've had moments where it got all weird when he tried to tell me...you know."

"Yeah, I gotcha."

"And I can wait for him, but he's taking too long to come around."

"Why don't you bring up the subject whenever you talk to him?"

"That's the thing...he avoids it every time."

At that moment, I thought about Tai and his situation where he waited too long with Sora and almost lost her to Matt because of that. Jas is going through the same thing right now.

"Do you know why he avoids it every time?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried asking him why?"

Jas paused for a moment and then spoke.

"No, you think I should?"

"Most definitely. It's best to try and get him to talk about what he feels before anything else. That way, it'd be easier for him to talk about the both of you…together."

"Good idea, I think I'll do just that."

"Great! Now let's go get a little something to eat before we meet up with Yolei."

"But Davis, you just ate breakfast, and we're eating lunch in about an hour. Can't you wait until that time?"

"Hmm…nope." And I dragged her off to the nearest food stand. Jas just shook her head and giggled.

_Author's Note: Switching to 3rd person POV now!_

Yolei just couldn't have fun with Travis at all. Her mind was preoccupied with the conversation she had with Kari last night.

"Yolei…Yolei?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"O I'm fine, Travis."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"O alright, I'll spill."

Tavis and Yolei stopped walking and sat down on the nearest bench on the boardwalk.

"I have a friend who I can't seem to figure out right now. I mean, he's been acting really strange over the past few days, and he's not telling me what's on his mind. Also, the rest of my friends that are here with me are acting really strange too like they know what's going on with him. None of them are telling me what it is though, and it's kind of annoying and worrying at the same time."

"What do you think it is?" asked Travis.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he has a crush on me."

Travis tilted his head to the side a bit. "What makes you think that?"

"Like I said, just the way he's been acting around me. I've known him for a while, and I can tell when something big is up. The reason why I think he likes me though is that we have these weird moments when he tries to tell me…you know."

Travis turned from Yolei looked down at his feet.

"O, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up."

"No no, it's fine, but I'm guilty of the same thing too."

"Huh? What are you talking about."

"There's this girl who I've been friends with for a long while…and I think I love her."

"O really? That's great!" Yolei exclaimed enthusiastically. "So why aren't you two together?"

"I'm really scared that she'll reject me. I'm not a great guy, and there are a lot of things I wish I hadn't done. And with that kind of track record, I'm ashamed to ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't deserve someone as sweet as her."

"But Travis, I think it's best you tell her how you feel anyways. Look, from a girl's point of view, we like it if the guys are straightforward with us, regardless of what it is. She'll appreciate your honesty. Just don't avoid the subject any more."

"I don't know…I don't want to lose my best friend in the process either."

That reply caused Yolei to think about Davis.

"_Is that why you're not telling me, Davis?"_

"Travis, I'm pretty sure you won't lose her as a friend. But if you want something more, go to her and tell everything that's on your mind. Even if she rejects you, at least you'll have some closure to that matter. It's just how you work it out after."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"There you go. Now what time is it?"

"About 1:45."

"Uh-oh, we'd better hurry up and meet my friend. He gets really impatient when it comes to food."

"Haha, it's a guy thing."

* * *

**Wow…I mean honestly. Wow…I started writing this chapter about four to five months ago, and I can believe I finally finished it. This is getting ridiculously long though…and I like it! Stay tuned for the next installment!**


End file.
